


Поле камней

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Mutants, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная, в которой мутанты — собственность правительства, а Лузерам дали нового снайпера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поле камней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Field of Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452902) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



Они торчат в гараже, когда Хочкис из отдела снабжения приводит их нового снайпера. Пуч заканчивает регулировать что-то в транспорте, Дженсен подает ему инструменты, а Клэй пришел проверить, как продвигается работа, но на самом деле он просто не хочет разбирать ту гору бумажек, которая лежит у него на столе.

— Это еще что? — рявкает Клэй, и Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Сначала видит Хочкиса, потом другого человека, и нетрудно догадаться, почему Клэй выходит из себя. Чувак выглядит отвратительно, кое-как ковыляя в тяжелых кандалах с короткой цепью между ними, руки скованы впереди. Темные, длиной до подбородка волосы вьются вокруг лица и закрывают глаза. Он слишком худой, горчично-желтый комбинезон, в который они его нарядили, болтается на костлявых плечах. Матовый черный ошейник кажется неприлично тяжелым на тонкой шее, и на нем зловеще мигает красный светодиод.

— Заберите обратно, — командует Клэй, как будто всё уже кончено, даже не начавшись. — Нам нужен снайпер, а не мутантишка.

Человек, о котором идет речь, даже не дергается, кажется, не замечает, что о нем говорят.

Хочкис пожимает плечами.

— Это то, что вам прислали. В документах сказано — берите или обойдетесь, но командование хочет, чтобы у вас был снайпер, который не попросит перевод в другую команду через три дня. Не хотите работать с фриком, значит, обойдетесь. 

— У меня нет проблем с мутантами. — Взгляд Клэя мог расплавить стекло, и Дженсен немного восхищен, что канцелярская крыса его выдерживает. — Вот с чем у меня есть проблема, так это с тем, что я должен доверить жизни моих людей рабу, который не подписывался добровольцем на такую работу.

Снайпер чуть покачивается, совсем немного, но Дженсен замечает, и ему интересно, насколько же он обдолбан.

— Слушайте, — говорит Хочкис, — оно укрощенное. Сломали под ошейник сто лет назад. Давайте ему четкие приказы и объекты для убийства, и вам не на что будет жаловаться. Только держите его на наркотиках или займите чем-то в свободное время. Вот. — Он снял с запястья переносной контроллер и передал Клэю. — Встроено в его кровеносную и нервную систему. Здесь кнопки для наказания и поощрения, здесь седативное и стимулятор, откиньте крышечку, и вот эта кнопка взорвет ему голову. Но я бы этого не делал на вашем месте, заебетесь потом бумажки писать.

— Вы только попробуйте, — вкрадчиво предлагает Хочкис, вручая Клэю второй контроллер. Клэй рассеянно передает его Дженсену. Коробочка кажется ему такой тяжелой от веса ответственности за жизнь беспомощного человека. Дженсен делает шаг вперед и становится между бюрократом и его подопечным. 

Хочкис всё еще болтает.

— Погоняйте его, дайте какие-нибудь задания. Используйте ошейник, обозначьте ему границы. Положительное и отрицательное, закрепление пройденного. Еще никто не жаловался на его работу в поле, вам стоит почитать его характеристики.

— Неделя, — наконец соглашается Клэй. — И если я не начну ему доверять, он возвращается обратно. 

Хочкис улыбается и передает Клэю планшет, чтобы он расписался, и папку с документами, чтобы оставил себе. 

— О, и вот еще что, полковник. Захотите трахнуть — используйте цепи. Эта тварь без боя не дается.

Лицо Клэя искажается, и Хочкис спешит убраться, а все три Лузера собираются вокруг их нового «оборудования». Пуч достает карманный фонарик, убирает волосы с лица парня и светит ему в глаза. Клэй пролистывает документы в папке, высматривая самые важные подробности, а Дженсен рассматривает пульт.

— Парнишка обдолбан в никуда, — объявляет Пуч. 

Дженсен поднимает взгляд и поражается тому, каким хрупким выглядит этот парень. Не такой уж молодой, возможно, старше, чем Дженсен, но такой уязвимый, и весь состоит из острых скул и узкого подбородка, темных глаз и длинных ресниц.

— Мне надо будет его разобрать, но с виду это пятикнопочный пульт. Выглядит даже проще, чем пульт от телевизора. Не знаю, какая у него частота.

— Оборотень, — заключает Клэй из того, что прочел в документах. — Они называют его Кот. Очень изобретательно. Усиленная чувствительность, слух, обоняние и особенно зрение. Когти и зубы, когда оборачивается, но тогда его сложнее контролировать, так что лучше не пускать его в ближний бой, чтобы не порвал и своих тоже. — Он пролистывает еще документы. — Видимо, их стандартная процедура при перевозке мутантишек — в цепях и на наркотиках, пока они не привыкнут к новому командованию. Давайте отведем его в казармы, пусть проспится, и посмотрим, с чем мы имеем дело. 

Путь через базу еще никогда не казался таким долгим. Даже когда Клэй снимает кандалы с их нового снайпера, тот с большим трудом переставляет ноги, хотя Дженсен видит, как он старается просто ставить одну ногу перед другой, полный мрачной решимости выполнить простой приказ «За мной», который дает ему Клэй.  
Они живут в маленькой свободной казарме, их трое в помещении на двенадцать человек, тогда как Клэй занимает целый офицерский номер. Дженсен сажает Кота на койку рядом со своей и снимает с него ботинки, когда видит, что он просто свалится лицом вниз, если попытается сделать это самостоятельно. 

— Что за хрень они тебе дали? — спрашивает Дженсен, вручив ему бутылку воды и пару таблеток ибупрофена.

— Седативное три, сэр. — Его голос тихий и хриплый. — Оно скоро выветрится, сэр. Максимум несколько часов. Сэр. 

Дженсен улыбается и качает головой.

— Мы не соблюдаем формальности, когда здесь только команда. Я Дженсен. Джейк Дженсен. — Он делает достаточно длинную паузу, и даже под наркотиками чувак понимает. 

— Карлос. Альварез. — Он шепчет имя, будто его запрещено использовать. Может быть и так.

— Поспи, Карлос, — уговаривает Дженсен и наблюдает, как тот ложится, медленно и осторожно. Дженсен думает, что его не только накачали наркотиками, но, может, и побили. Он некоторое время продолжает наблюдать, даже когда Карлос уже спит, и кажется, что ему вполне удобно, а единственный след, который Дженсен видит, не прикасаясь к нему, — уже бледнеющий зеленый синяк на скуле.

 

***

Кот просыпается от голоса капрала Дженсена, замирает на секунду и понимает, что техник говорит не с ним, когда слышит:

— Да, да, я здесь. Возьми мне, э, красный карри с говядиной, пару спринг роллов, дополнительный рис. — Он оглядывается и улыбается, когда видит, что глаза Кота открыты. — Есть хочешь? — Спрашивает он, прикрывая трубку ладонью. Кот качает головой. Он найдет что-нибудь в столовой или раздобудет сухой паек.

— Что-нибудь на потом, может? — спрашивает Дженсен, и Кот чувствует волну раздражения под кожей и хмурится. Дженсен должен знать, что у него нет денег. — Рок в городе, он привезет нам тайскую еду.

Кот снова качает головой, и Дженсен закатывает глаза и говорит в телефон: 

— Добавь туда еще тайскую лапшу, одна звезда, суп Том Га Кай, две звезды, еще пару спринг роллов, и две порции крылышек индейки. Что? Да, не проблема.  
Он кладет трубку и переключает внимание обратно на Кота.

— Как ты спал? Ты был в полной отключке. Клэй пошел и устроил скандал, чтобы они хотя бы дали тебе экипировку. — Он указывает на гору снаряжения на ящике, который стоит у ног Кота.

Кот начинает подозревать, что Дженсен выдает такое количество слов, но не ожидает на самом деле, что кто-то сможет следить за всем, что он говорит, и отвечать, и это такое облегчение, что ему не нужно придумывать, что ответить на полу-вопросы Дженсена. 

Гора снаряжения выглядит приглашающе, поэтому Кот встает (осторожно, пока не убедится, что седативное полностью выветрилось) и начинает разбирать её. Там нет ничего, что бы он раньше не использовал, либо ему не выдавали, но обычно там не всё сразу. Дженсен устраивается рядом с ноутбуком, но Кот спиной чувствует его взгляд. 

Он оставляет винтовку напоследок, аккуратно вынимая её из легкого чехла. Это М-24. Годная винтовка, решает Кот, хотя и не его выбор. Сумка всё равно тяжелая, и он заглядывает внутрь, чтобы увидеть коробки патронов и набор для чистки и смазки.

— Можно…? — он показывает винтовкой на кровать, и Дженсен поднимает голову.  
— Да, конечно. Только не заряжай, пока завтра не пойдем на стрельбище, ладно?

Кот разбирает винтовку до последнего винтика. Запах ружейного масла почти успокаивает. Что-то он понимает, что-то предсказуемо. Когда он снова ее собирает, деталь за деталью, это почти как медитация. 

— Обед будет еще минут через двадцать, — говорит Дженсен, пока он заканчивает проверять винтовку. — Хочешь сходить в душ, помыться, может? То есть, эта пижама, конечно, очень тебе идет, но это не совсем костюм для ужина.

Дженсен кивает на дверь, которая, вероятно, ведет в душ и туалет, и Кот бы хотел, он уже чувствует зуд от того, что провел слишком много дней, не меняя одежду. Но что-то останавливает его, мысль о том, что он будет голым рядом с новой командой, о скользких полах и замкнутом пространстве. Он пытается сказать себе, что это не имеет значения. Что если они захотят, то сделают с ним что угодно, неважно, сам он разденется или нет. 

— Эй, — голос Дженсена тише, не такой перевозбужденный. Словно у Кота все его мысли написаны на лице. — Иди, я послежу за дверью.  
Ему не должно стать от этого лучше, но становится, он берет черную футболку и темно-зеленые камуфляжные штаны из кучи снаряги и идет. Дженсен уже на ногах, ноутбук в руках, и он устраивается на полу возле двери, когда Кот заходит в душевую. 

Комната сделана так, что команда может пройти сквозь неё, если торопится. Общие души в конце, раковины вдоль одной стены, туалеты вдоль другой. Кот выбирает кабинку в углу и становится под воду. Вода — это хорошо. Теплая и мощная струя из душа, а уединение еще лучше. Чувствуя, что он один, и никто не смотрит в первый раз за годы, Кот намыливается и трет себя мочалкой, смывая пот наркотического опьянения и беспомощности. 

Он вытирается и натягивает новую одежду, чувствуя себя более похожим на человека. Выходит из ванной на звук сердитых голосов, там большой черный мужик выговаривает Дженсену в лицо:

— Какого хрена ты хочешь сказать, капрал, что значит, я не могу поссать?  
Дженсен оглядывается на Кота и широко улыбается.

— Что? — спрашивает он второго парня, который, в форме или без неё, явно вышестоящий офицер. — Я такого не говорил. С чего бы я так сказал? Что я, с ума сошел? — и он хватает Кота за плечо и ловко уводит его от конфликта к столу, на котором разложены коричневые пакеты, из которых торчат белые пенопластовые коробки. 

Остальные подтягиваются, пока Дженсен открывает и раскладывает еду. Три блюда оказываются перед Котом, и он надеется, что парень не разозлится, когда он не сможет съесть такое количество еды. 

— Ты уже знаком с полковником Клэем и Пучем, — говорит Дженсен, но Кот не против, что он повторяется, ведь он был на наркотиках, когда знакомился с ними. — Капитан Рок, знакомься с нашим новым Gato1. 

Рок оценивающе осматривает его, и Кот выпрямляется на своем стуле, глядя на него. Большой парень сердито пялится в ответ долгую минуту, потом кивает.

— Да, может сработать.

А потом они едят, и это напоминает хардкорный вариант «Семейки Брейди» 2, парни рассказывают, как прошел их день, а Клэй сообщает, что выбил им целую неделю, чтобы привыкнуть к новому снайперу. 

Он ложится спать вместе с остальными. Он устал и без седативного, у него набитый живот, под ним матрас, а в ногах винтовка.

— Спокойной ночи, Карлос, — шепчет Дженсен с соседней койки, и Кот засыпает. 

 

***

_Ему шесть лет._

_По ночам он спит в большой кровати в их маленьком домике. Он и его mami и papi, его младшая сестра Офелия и новорожденная Мария. Днем он помогает papi сеять кукурузу в огороде или перегоняет коз на новое пастбище, пока papi идет в деревню, чтобы найти работу. Небо его крыша, а стена из камней в лощине за домом — игровая площадка._

_Он хороший мальчик. Он слушается родителей и читает молитвы. Он старается, очень старается быть внимательным с козами, когда пасет их один, следит, чтобы они не разбредались далеко или не ели траву, от которой потом заболеют._

_Голубая бабочка пролетает мимо его носа, яркая, как витраж в их церкви, как драгоценный камень в воздухе, и он должен последовать за ней, должен узнать, куда она летит. Он идет за ней вдоль зарослей чертополоха, хочет дотронуться, но знает, что убьет её своими пальцами. Потом она поворачивает и летит вверх на стену, где камни огромные и гладкие, и маленький мальчик не может найти, за что ухватиться пальцами рук или от чего оттолкнуться пальцами ног._

_Ему нужно прыгнуть, вонзить когти, карабкаться, и он так и делает, четыре лапы лучше, чем две ноги, острые когти находят малейшие трещинки в камне. Он слышат, как сзади блеют козы, но он уже так близко, настолько близко, что может разглядеть крошечные радуги на крыльях бабочки там, где мальчик мог видеть только синий цвет._

_Бабочка перелетает через расщелину в стене и gato прыгает за ней, мышцы пружинят, когти хотят вцепиться._

_— Карлито! — Он слышит, как зовет отец, в его голосе страх._

_Он понимает, что далеко от того места, где должен быть, что козы убежали домой. Он уже так высоко и трещины кажутся такими широкими. Он кричит от отчаяния, но выходит тоскливый вой. Он видит, что отец приближается, и ему нужно, чтобы papi снял его оттуда. Карабкаться больше не так весело, теперь он хочет домой._

_Papi бежит туда, где Карлос смотрел за козами, с древней винтовкой в руках._

_— Papi, — пытается позвать Карлос, но этот голос не создан для слов._

_— Матерь божья, — ругается papi, поднимает винтовку и стреляет. Пуля раскалывает камень в пару футов от лап Карлоса и так сильно пугает его, что он падает с камня, изворачивается в воздухе, перекатывается и приземляется на две руки и две ноги, он весь исцарапан, у него идет кровь, и ему больно._

_— Карлито? — его отец в шоке, а потом он роняет винтовку и, спотыкаясь, бежит к Карлосу, шепча молитву Деве Марии._

_— Сынок, сынок, я почти убил тебя, — говорит он и обнимает Карлоса так сильно, что ему становится еще больнее. — Ох, мой мальчик, что же нам делать?_

***

Кот просыпается и слышит, как кто-то печатает на клавиатуре со скоростью пулемета, он открывает глаза и видит капрала Дженсена, сидящего с ноутбуком за маленьким столиком у их коек. У него морщинка между бровями, но она исчезает, как только его внимание переключается на Кота. 

— Эй, ты проснулся. Как спалось? 

Кот делает неопределенный жест и пожимает плечами. Не хуже, чем он ожидал. 

— Клэй хочет, чтобы ты сходил на стрельбище. Привык к новой винтовке. Все остальные сегодня заняты, так что до вечера здесь только мы с тобой, и я подумал, что тебе неплохо бы поспать подольше. Я вот смотрел эту штуку, пока ждал, надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя, когда печатал. Прости, если разбудил, так что, эй, завтрак?

Кот одевается, и они идут в столовую. Сейчас время между двумя часами пик — завтраком и обедом. Здесь не то чтобы никого нет, но достаточно тихо, и они могут найти свободный столик в сторонке. Кот чувствует взгляды других солдат, враждебные или просто любопытные, но болтовня Дженсена хорошо отвлекает.  
После еды они возвращаются обратно в казармы за его винтовкой и патронами, а потом долго идут к снайперскому стрельбищу. 

— Ты делай, что там вы, снайперы, делаете, — говорит Дженсен с непонятным жестом, садясь возле места Кота, и снова открывает ноутбук. — Мне тут нужно кое над чем поработать. 

Он надевает защитные очки и наушники, делает быструю проверку звука, чтобы убедиться, что Кот его услышит, и обращает всё свое внимание на компьютер.

Кот принимается за работу, снова проверяет винтовку, прицеливается, стреляет несколько раз. Ему и трех выстрелов не нужно, чтобы понять, что винтовка дерьмовая, и еще три выстрела, чтобы в этом убедиться. Винт с сорванной крестовиной, который держит прицел, раскручивается при каждой отдаче. Он пытается подтягивать его после каждого выстрела, но полградуса в прицеле — это ярды расстояния к тому времени, как пуля попадет в цель за полмили от него. Он целится в углы мишени, пристреливается туда, где внешний красный круг ближе всего подходит к углу. Старый инстинкт заставляет скрывать свои способности, улучшать их, не делясь этим знанием с командой, которой он принадлежит на этой неделе.

Он несколько раз замечает, что Дженсен наблюдает за ним с биноклем в руке и хмурится. 

Он уже собирается сдаться, дойти до того, чтобы сообщить вышестоящим офицерам, что не может делать работу, о которой они просят, тем оружием, которое ему дали, рискуя получить репутацию некомпетентного или мятежника, когда над ним и Дженсеном возникает тень. Он отодвигает один наушник и подтягивает чертов винт еще раз.

— Твой снайпер стреляет отвратительно, но у него клевая задница. Вы, Лузеры, делитесь? — Голос насмешливый и похотливый, и он не знает его обладателя.

Кот заставляет себя дышать ровно, старается не показать, как напряглись его плечи. Поворачивается посмотреть за Дженсена и видит еще одного капрала, который стоит и смотрит на него.

— Не-а, — растягивая слова, говорит Дженсен. — Мы ублюдочные собственники, ты разве не слышал? — Потом он задумчиво останавливается. — У тебя такой недотрах, Виллис? А давай заключим пари.

У Кота внутри всё переворачивается. Он думал, что Дженсен лучше этого. Что он хотя бы ценил его как имущество команды, если не как человека.

Дженсен поднимается на ноги, и Виллис настораживается.

— Я слышал про пари с вами, уродами.

— Эй, — говорит Дженсен, изображая обиду. — Это про Рока, не про меня. Смотри, условия простые, никакого подвоха. Твои десять выстрелов против его. Он выиграет — вы поменяетесь винтовками. — Кот никогда не видел, как чувак стреляет, но он ненавидит Дженсена уже не так сильно, за то, что тот заключает пари на приз, который нужнее Коту, чем ему самому.

— А если я выиграю? — спрашивает Виллис и смотрит на Кота с нескрываемым влечением.

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

— Выиграешь — трахнешь меня. 

И это привлекает внимание обоих, и Виллиса, и Кота. 

— Да ладно, ты знаешь, что хочешь этого, — говорит Дженсен, смешно двигая бедрами, поворачивается и вертит задницей, и нет, нет. Кот не может стрелять при таких ставках, не может позволить кому-то другому пострадать, если он всё испортит, особенно когда он настолько не уверен в своем оружии. Он ловит взгляд Дженсена и трясет головой, но этот идиот просто широко ему улыбается.

— Договорились, — говорит Виллис и перекладывает своё снаряжение на место рядом с Котом.

— Ты всё сможешь, — шепчет Дженсен Коту, пока второй стрелок устраивается.

Они делают первую пару выстрелов, и Кот знает, что у него не было бы шансов, если бы Виллис умел стрелять, но стреляет он примерно так же плохо из хорошей винтовки, как Кот из плохой, и, хотя он корректирует каждый выстрел, учитывая плохой прицел, разница в очках у них не слишком непреодолима, всегда в пределах нескольких линий на мишени.

Они приближаются к последнему выстрелу, полдюжины парней собрались вокруг посмотреть, и Виллис попадает в первую белую линию. Ничего, кроме «яблочка», не поможет ему выиграть, и Кот хочет прекратить пари. Предложить себя вместо Дженсена, потому что он не может сделать такое с кем-то, не может так подвести напарника.

— Я доверяю тебе, — раздается голос Дженсена в наушниках. — Я доверяю тебе, чувак, ты сделаешь этого парня. Ты просто стреляй, дай этому случиться, дай пуле вылететь. — И болтовня его успокаивает, хотя должна бы отвлекать, дает сосредоточиться вместо того, чтобы действовать на нервы. Он не торопится, тщательно прицеливается. Проверяет направление ветра и корректирует. Три быстрых вдоха и один большой, он задерживает дыхание. Медленно спускает курок.

Облачко пыли поднимается от центра мишени до того, как до них доносится звук удара, и Дженсен невнятно вопит от радости в микрофон, ставит Кота на ноги, а потом вообще поднимает его и сжимает в торжествующем объятии.

— О да, о да, вот мой парень! Кот, как же, да ты Кугар, мой друг, ты Кугар! 3

Он ставит Кота на землю, хватает негодную винтовку, кидает её Виллису, и вручает Коту оружие Виллиса. 

— Пошли, Куг, давай соберем вещи и пойдем, мне надо кое над чем еще поработать в казарме.

Странное ощущение, когда твое имя отнимают, крадут, меняют. Сейчас это другое. Как будто Дженсен открыл секрет, спрятанный за ложью, как будто он увидел что-то, чего никто не видел. Кугар. Подходит. Чувствуется хорошо. Правильно.  
Кугар запихивает свою снарягу в сумку и идет за Дженсеном, который торопится уйти от раздраженного Виллиса и его недовольной команды. 

— Дождаться не могу, когда расскажу парням про это, чувак, ты был эпичен. 

Кугар старается не дать его энтузиазму повлиять на него, старается ни на что не надеяться, но так хорошо, когда тебя видят, тебе доверяют, тебя ценят. Да. С этой командой что-то могло получиться.

 

***

Клэй в процессе восхождения на гору «Бумажная работа», когда слышит, как парни возвращаются в казармы, Дженсен возбужденно вопит, Пуч, кажется, в благоговении, ворчание Рока перекрывает шум. Ни звука не доносится от их снайпера, но он произвел на Клэя впечатление тихого товарища, так что Клэй не волнуется.

Час спустя он пасует перед стопкой бланков и отчетов. Ему кажется, что самое важное он уже сделал, запросил кое-чего для их следующего задания, какие-то компьютерные детали, которые «нужны» Дженсену, хотя он и не ждет, что их получит. Он встаёт, потягивается и выходит в общую комнату в казарме, где они зависают между миссиями. Он как раз решает, что да, пицца звучит лучше, чем то, что дают в столовой на обед, когда открывается дверь и входят военные полицейские. 

— Какая-то проблема, офицер? — спрашивает он, хотя точнее было бы спросить, какого черта Дженсен сделал на этот раз.

— Мы получили сообщение о краже, — отвечает полицейский, что стоит слева, и показывает на винтовку в ногах койки снайпера. — Капрал Виллис обвинил мутантишку и капрала Дженсена в краже снаряжения.

— Что? — голос Дженсена резкий и потрясенный. — Не может такого быть. Эта винтовка была приписана команде. Виллис что, с ума сошел?

— Я уверен, мы можем всё выяснить, — говорит Клэй. Возможно, Дженсен слишком креативно подходит к правилам, накликая неприятности на свою задницу, но он никогда не делает ничего такого без причины, и Клэй готов позволить ему зайти настолько далеко, насколько нужно, без своего участия.

— Смотрите, — говорит Дженсен и открывает ноутбук. — Идите сюда, я покажу. Куг, принеси винтовку, пусть эти милые люди проверят серийник. — Он поворачивает компьютер так, чтобы все видели, что он делает, переключает окошки, чтобы показать списки снаряжения команды. — Вот.

Полицейские проверяют номер, смотрят на монитор. Пожимают плечами.

— Вроде всё в порядке. 

— Еще как в порядке, — огрызается Дженсен в ответ. — Возможно, вы хотите поговорить с Виллисом. Может, сделать ему тест на наркотики. Наверно, стресс от собственной некомпетентности действует на него. 

Клэй прерывает его взглядом, говорящим заткнуться на хрен, когда Рок подходит и кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, офицеры, — говорит им Клэй. — Если мы чем-то еще можем помочь, дайте нам знать. — И он провожает их до двери, пока Дженсен не успел допиздеться и загнать себя в дыру, в которой он точно не захочет находиться.

Когда они уходят, Клэй вздыхает.

— Капрал Дженсен, в мой кабинет, сейчас. — Он задумывается на полсекунды и показывает на постоянно проживающего с ними мутанта. — Ты тоже. 

Они у него в кабинете, стоят навытяжку, в то время как он развалился в кресле. Он дает им помариноваться целую минуту, потом спрашивает:

— Ну, какого черта случилось с оружием и почему я не знал подробностей до того, как полицейские появились у нас на пороге?

— Это Виллис хотел назад свою ставку, сэр, — отвечает Дженсен. — И я собирался рассказать, как только вы выйдете из кабинета.

Клэй вздыхает.

— Почему ты заключал пари с Виллисом?

Дженсен начинает трещать как пулемет, сто слов в минуту.

— Ну, эта М-24, которую они нам выдали, полный отстой. Что-то не так с прицелом, я не знаю. И тут приходит Виллис и несет всякое. Вот я и подумал, эй, этому снайперу-недоучке на самом деле не нужна такая винтовка, а нашему мальчику Кугу нужна, и у такого любителя как Виллис нет шансов выиграть, даже с разницей в оружии, он её как будто сам предложил. 

— А что такое «Куг»? — спрашивает Клэй и с одной стороны тянет время, чтобы дать себе шанс понять, с какой части долбаной самовольной миссии Дженсена ему начать задавать вопросы, и с другой стороны потому, что ему не нравится, когда пацан изобретает ему новую терминологию.

Дженсен улыбается. Показывается на всё еще молчащего снайпера.

— Куг. Кугар. Потому что домашний кот так не стреляет. 

В таком случае Клэй атакует дальше.

— Так на каких условиях ты поставил непроверенного снайпера с паршивой винтовкой против оружия Виллиса? Что, если «Кугар» бы проиграл?

Дженсен пожимает плечами и выглядит менее уверенно.

— Ничего такого, от этой потери мы бы не пострадали.

Тогда Клэй поворачивается к снайперу, ему любопытно, продолжит ли он нести бред Дженсена или прогнется перед вышестоящим офицером.

— Каковы были условия пари?

Только едва заметное трепетание ноздрей выдает, что он нервничает. 

— Винтовка против унижения. Возможно, болезненного. 

Клэй прищуривается.

— И кто бы подвергся этому унижению?

Глаза мутанта на мгновение поднимаются на Дженсена.

— Он, сэр.

— Да это ничего страшного, — возражает Дженсен. Клэй жестом приказывает ему заткнуться.

— Давай всё проясним. Ты заключил незаконное пари с другим солдатом, потом должен был взломать наш инвентарь, чтобы замести следы, с потенциальной физической травмой для тебя, если бы твой снайпер не смог перестрелять Виллиса или хотел бы увидеть, как тебя унижают, просто потому, что ты — тот парень, который держит его жизнь в своих руках? И если бы не прокатило с полицией, с нашего снайпера сейчас бы кнутами кожу сдирали в судебном дворе за воровство?

Только последнее заставляет Дженсена побледнеть, потом он вспыхивает от гнева.

— Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты не продолжал выводить чуваков, которые выдают нам снаряжение. Господи, Клэй, неужели ты хоть раз не мог сделать всё по-человечески? 

— Не забывайся! — кричит на него Клэй, но Дженсен не отступает.

Он указывает на «Кугара»:

— Я не дал ему причины подставлять меня. И да, мы едва не облажались, но видел бы ты тот выстрел, Клэй. И мне не пришлось ничего взламывать, чтобы замести следы, я просто зафотошопил несколько картинок с измененными номерами. 

Клэй чувствует, как его покидают последние крупицы самоконтроля.

— Ты знаешь этого человека два дня, капрал, ему не нужна причина, чтобы подставить тебя, ты ничего о нем не знаешь! Он не твоя мать, черт возьми!

Дженсен скалится в ответ, и Клэй почти ожидает, что он сейчас полезет драться с ним через стол.

— Это не твое долбаное дело, это закрытый файл.

Клэй грустно усмехается.

— Ты думаешь, только ты знаешь секретные пути к сути вещей? — И это уже слишком, разговор зашел совсем не туда. — Три мили бегом за пари, в полной выкладке, за неподчинение. Одевайся и вперед.

Дженсен вылетает из кабинета, и снайпер будто собирается пойти за ним.

— Не ты, — говорит Клэй и успокаивается. — Это не твоих рук дело и вне твоей власти держать его подальше от неприятностей. Мне просто жаль, что он рисковал твоей головой в этой своей схеме. Иди, пообедай с парнями. 

Он не ожидает, что Кугар будет колебаться.

— Это приказ? — спрашивает он, хотя Клэй, черт возьми, уверен, что его слова прозвучали именно так. — Не идти бегать с капралом Дженсеном?

Долгую минуту Клэй внимательно на него смотрит. Оценивает нового члена команды. Спокойный, сильный, лояльный. Клэй не такой уж дурак, чтобы растоптать эту зарождающуюся дружбу просто так, поэтому он указывает на дверь.

— Иди. Поешь, когда вернешься. 

 

***

Дженсен хватает снаряжение, пока Клэй продолжает допрашивать Кугара. Пуч поднимает голову, когда он натягивает свой разгрузочный жилет, будто хочет что-то спросить, но Дженсен качает головой.

— Бег.

И это всё объясняет, по крайней мере, Пучу и Року, которые знают, как часто Дженсен попадает в неприятности из-за своего длинного языка. Они дают ему уйти без комментариев.

Перед казармой Дженсен на минуту останавливается, чтобы потуже затянуть шнурки и поправить крепления жилета. Он скорее раздражен, чем разозлен, потому что Клэй не понял, что он пытался сделать, ведь он совсем не думал о соотношении риска и выгоды. Клэй должен больше ему доверять, потому что Дженсен хоть и вляпывается в проблемы чаще остальных вместе взятых, но ему есть, что принести в команду. Социальные навыки, которых у остальных либо нет, либо им слишком лень ими обзаводиться. Он думает, что Клэй зашел слишком далеко, вспомнив мать Дженсена, потому что одно дело — покопаться в закрытом файле, а другое — бросать такие вещи в лицо. 

И он очень старается не думать о последнем, что сказал Клэй, что Кугар мог бы пострадать, если бы Дженсен испортил их прикрытие. Что его забрали бы у Дженсена и причинили бы ему боль, и Дженсен ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы помочь ему избежать публичной порки.

Он удивлен, когда Кугар выходит из казармы, скользит взглядом в сторону Дженсена и начинает разминаться. В груди Дженсена снова ярко разгорается гнев, долбаный Клэй, отправить Кугара бегать вот так, будто у него был какой-то выбор в том, что сделал Дженсен.

Он ждет, пока Кугар заканчивает растяжку, и кивает на дорожку. Дженсен начинает бежать в бодром ровном темпе, и Кугар легко вливается в ритм рядом с ним. Налегке, радостно замечает Дженсен, Клэй хотя бы дал ему три мили за пари, но не полную выкладку за неподчинение.

Они пробежали уже полмили своего наказания к тому времени, как Дженсен в состоянии говорить, не выливая еще больше этого дерьма на Кугара, и его «Прости, чувак» всё равно звучит немного горько.

— За что? — спрашивает Кугар, и Дженсен даже не знает, с чего начать, так что они пробегают еще немного, прежде чем он выбирает.

— Я не подумал, что они накажут тебя, если я накосячу, — наконец отвечает Дженсен. — И эта херня с Клэйем. Я не думал, что он заставит тебя бегать.

— Он не заставлял, — отвечает Кугар, и если бы Дженсен не был таким многозадачным, то споткнулся бы от удивления.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, и Кугар пожимает плечами.

— За винтовку, — отвечает он и потом добавляет, — посмотреть, не рассердил ли я тебя.

Дженсен качает головой, его гнев уже проходит. 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты сделал тот выстрел, и это всё, о чем я мог просить.

— Когда полковник спросил… — но Дженсен его перебивает.

— Ты всё правильно сказал. Клэй. Ну да, может, мы выводим друг друга из себя, и иногда я говорю ему не всю правду, потому что не хочу, чтобы он беспокоился, но я не лгу моей команде, и я не хотел, чтобы ты лгал тоже. 

Они бегут еще некоторое время, и Дженсен не знает, то ли Кугар переваривает информацию, то ли ему просто нечего добавить.

Дженсен никогда не справлялся с молчанием, даже таким дружеским, как сейчас. Слова просто находят способ выпасть у него изо рта, когда становится слишком тихо. 

— Так вот, моя мама, — говорит он и сам удивляется этому, но теперь уже поздно забирать слова обратно, а то Кугар подумает, что он придурок. 

— Я никогда не болел, когда был маленьким, — говорит Дженсен, выбрав с чего начать историю. Он никогда вот так всё не выкладывал. Все в его жизни или знали или не имели причины узнать, пока Клэй не взял и не сказал Кугару достаточно, чтобы тот заинтересовался, а держать от него что-то наполовину в секрете было просто неприлично. — И моя сестра тоже. Никогда на самом деле об этом не думал. То есть, мне было восемь, и у меня никогда не было простуды, никогда царапина на колене или шишка на голове не оставались там дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы мама поцеловала и всё прошло.

Кугар молчит, и кажется очень правильным поделиться с ним здесь, на дороге, где Дженсену не нужно на него смотреть.

— Когда мне было восемь, мы были в продуктовом магазине, и туда пришла команда ищеек. Построили всех вдоль витрины с молочкой, и у них была эта… эта маленькая девочка на поводке, и они заставляли её обнюхивать каждого в строю. И почти все как-то спокойно к этому отнеслись, но моя мама, она дрожала и пыталась встать между мной и той девочкой, и тогда девочка указала на неё, и они уволокли её. 

Дженсену нужен момент, чтобы просто дышать, удивляясь, почему ему так тяжело дышать после всего лишь двух миль, почему так тесно в груди.

— Моя сестра и я, мы оказались в специальной приемной семье. Они развивали наши таланты и наблюдали за нами на случай, если у кого-то из нас окажутся силы. Некоторое время мы видели маму раз в год, но потом посещения прекратились. — Он не может удержать свой предательский мозг от напоминания, почему так случилось, секрет, который никто ему не говорил, секрет, который ему пришлось самому раскопать на правительственных компьютерах. Что её приписали к больнице, использовали её дар, чтобы лечить больных и важных людей, дать жертвам несчастных случаев шанс на выживание, дать хирургам время спасти жизни. Что у всех, к кому она прикасалась, рано или поздно возникали проблемы, опухоли там, где она лечила их, у всех, кроме её родственников по крови. Что количество трупов увеличилось, и её отозвали с этой работы. Что она связала полоски от порванной простыни и повесилась в своей комнате.

— Так что да, — продолжает Дженсен, пытаясь вспомнить, к чему он вообще начал этот разговор, что он собирался сказать. — Я не думаю, что ты моя мама. Я просто. Наверно, я предполагаю, что ты — тот, кем я хотел бы быть, если бы был мутантом. — Он почти теряет контроль над собой в этом кусочке странного диалога. — Я бы не подставил кого-то без повода.

— Не давай мне повод, — говорит Кугар, когда они делают последний поворот, и Дженсен думает, что это вполне честно.

*** 

Они возвращаются в казармы и обнаруживают, что остальные уже ушли. Едят обед, который парни им оставили, и Дженсен возвращается к компьютеру. Он чувствует себя легче, не таким взвинченным, и Кугар полагает, что пробежка ему помогла, и разговор тоже. Между ними всё проще, Дженсен напевает под нос, печатая на компьютере, а Кугар разбирает SR-25, чтобы убедиться, что она так хороша, как он думал. Никогда не знаешь, когда в следующий раз попадешь на стрельбище, но она выглядит чистой, все болты туго затянуты.

Он начинает чувствовать первые приступы судорог, когда собирает винтовку. Идет попить воды. Он знает, что должен объяснить Дженсену. Это его ответственность, заботиться о нем в этом отношении, и он доверяет Дженсену достаточно, чтобы знать, что он не пренебрегает этой ответственностью специально.

Кугар просто не может заставить себя сказать, опозориться своей зависимостью. Он знает, его специально сделали слабым, но гордость заставляет его сопротивляться, и вместо того, чтобы дать понять Дженсену, что ему нужно, он уходит на свою койку, закрывает глаза от усиливающейся головной боли и старается её игнорировать. Тихий стук по клавишам превращается в белый шум, как дождь, и он засыпает.

Он просыпается, когда возвращается остальная команда, сегодня на ужин пицца, и Дженсен зовет его:

— Эй, Куг, есть будешь? 

— Нет, — отвечает он и сворачивается в клубок на своей койке. Дженсен не настаивает, и никто ничего не говорит. Они едят и обсуждают свой день, дразнят полковника, проведшего половину дня на встречах, слушают маловразумительный доклад Дженсена о проекте, который он делает на компьютере.

Когда они поели, кто-то достает колоду карт, и Дженсен снова зовет:

— Ты с нами, Кугар? — и Рок дает ему подзатыльник.

— Какого хрена он будет ставить, придурок? 

Кугар закрывает глаза и слушает их препирательства: как Пуч ставит печенье его жены в следующей раздаче, как Рок флиртует с собственным ножом, как Дженсен хвастается какими-то Петуньями, которые связаны с его племянницей. Полковник уходит спать первым, обратно в свой кабинет. Пуч следующий, собирается отправить жене письмо по электронке и посмотреть снимки УЗИ еще раз перед сном. 

Рок отправляется к своей койке, а Дженсен идет к Кугару.

— Эй, Куг? Чувак, ты в порядке? Всего же три мили… — и он кладет ладонь на лоб Кугара, как мать проверяет температуру ребенка.

— Господи, ты заболел? Ты весь вспотел. Черт, мне пойти сказать Клэю? 

И это настолько близко к прямому вопросу, что он больше не может откладывать.

— Ошейник, — говорит он. — С последней Награды прошло тридцать часов.

— О. О! Понял. Прости, Иисусе, они должны понятней делать эти штуки. В самом деле. — Дженсен возится с пультом и, наконец, нажимает нужные кнопки.

Тело Кугара напрягается от первого острого удара по нервной системе, потом он кусает губы, чтобы сдержать вздох удовольствия. Его глаза закрываются от облегчения и напряженные плечи расслабляются.

— Будь оно всё проклято, — рычит Дженсен, и Кугар заставляет себя посмотреть вверх. Голубые глаза Дженсена потемнели от горя и гнева, но Кугар ничего не может сделать, он не может быть ничем другим, только тем, что он уже есть. Ему интересно, видит ли Дженсен себя или свою мать в этом, передаст ли он пульт кому-то из других членов команды, чтобы избежать этой боли.

— Lo siento, 4 — шепчет Кугар, но Дженсен просто трясет головой, его пальцы дергаются, будто он хочет прикоснуться. 

— Ты не виноват. Мы еще поговорим об этом завтра. В следующий раз не доводи до такого, ладно? Просто… просто скажи мне.

Кугар кивает, и Дженсен отодвигается, чтобы дать ему то небольшое уединение, которое может. Всё еще хмурясь, Дженсен подключает пульт обратно к компьютеру и снова начинает яростно печатать.

*** 

_Карлос сворачивается на кровати, его крошечная новорожденная сестра у него на руках, Офелия прижимается к его спине. Они слышат голоса родителей из другой комнаты, страх в их голосах, когда они говорят о том, что сделал Карлос, чем он стал._

_— Если мы приведем его в церковь, gato может показаться, — говорит mami, — а если мы перестанем ходить, святой отец придет сюда узнать, почему, а за ним и Инквизиция._

_— Я знаю, — говорит papi, в его голосе грусть. — Он не может остаться здесь. Я не смогу смотреть, как они сжигают моего сына. Мы отправим тебя и девочек к твоей сестре. Я возьму Карлоса и поеду на север, через границу, найду работу и буду посылать тебе деньги, когда смогу. Там будет проще спрятать такого ребенка, никто нас там не знает, и там так много людей._

_— Если его поймают… — говорит mami, но papi перебивает ее._

_— Если его поймают там, его не сожгут. Это самое главное.  
Mami плачет, и Papi что-то шепчет ей тихо. Мария так вцепилась в бок Карлоса, что щипает его, но он не жалуется. Это его вина, всё его вина. _

_Он молится, всю ночь, весь день, чтобы это ушло, но оно не уходит. Mami и девочки уезжают через несколько дней, вместе с козами и посудой и всеми красивыми вещами mami, которые сложили в грузовик, одолженный его дядей. Papi аккуратно пакует немногие оставшиеся вещи, и они идут встречаться с койотом 5, который проведет их через границу. _

*** 

На следующий день Клэй идет с Дженсеном и «Кугаром» на стрельбище. Посмотреть, за что налогоплательщики платят денежки, узнать, действительно ли он так хорош, как утверждает высшее командование, или всего лишь обуза в ошейнике. 

Дженсен сказал ему, что пацан был близок к абстиненции через тридцать с небольшим часов. Теперь ему надо посмотреть, стреляет ли их мутантик тоже как наркоман. Лично он считает, что иметь на службе зависимых от наркотиков солдат — плохая идея, но командование считает этот факт проблемой управления кадрами, и если снайпер не сможет сделать свою работу, виноват будет он. 

Он наблюдает, как пацан всаживает двадцать пуль в мишень, и знает, что ему придется всё отменить. Ни единого выстрела даже рядом с яблочком, и Клэй понятия не имеет, как Дженсену удалось избежать выплаты того, на что они там с Виллисом спорили. Он поднимается, чтобы уйти, ловит взгляд Дженсена, когда встает.

Дженсен поднимает палец, чтобы задержать его, и с виду нервничает, будто знает, что Клэй собирается вернуть их снайпера. Дженсен что-то делает с радио, и когда он говорит, Клэй знает, что Кугар их не услышит. 

— Клэй, подожди. Смотри. Посмотри на его лицо. 

И Клэй смотрит. У Кугара абсолютно непроницаемое лицо, но то и дело в нем появляется искорка удовлетворения, когда пуля попадает в цель. Клэй смотрит на мишень в бинокль. Дыры далеко от центра, они похожи на крошечные брызги, разбросанные по мишени, но расстояние между крошечными группками дыр меньше ширины ладони. Он смотрит на Дженсена, чтобы сказать, что теперь понимает, о чем тот говорил, но видит движение его губ и чувствует досаду, ведь на этот раз его выключили из разговора. 

Кугар смотрит на Дженсена, кратчайший взгляд, за которым следует чуть заметный кивок, а потом он всаживает пять пуль в самый центр мишени, самая симпатичная кучка дырок, о которой командир мог только просить. 

— В таком случае, занимайтесь, мальчики, я пойду, — говорит он им.

Он уходит и размышляет, правильно ли он поступает. Если они оставляют снайпера, ему нужно, чтобы Дженсен был рядом с Кугаром, чтобы разобраться с ошейником — что он делает, кому отсылает информацию. Они вроде как понравились друг другу, и будет лучше, если у Кугара будет кто-то, кто ему дорог в команде, кто-то, в ком он заинтересован. Он размышляет, не слишком ли близок к нему Дженсен, не слишком ли он привязался к парню. Может, стоит дать пульт Року или Пучу на пару дней. В итоге он оставляет всё как есть и решает, что пусть так пока и продолжается. 

*** 

Вечером накануне первой миссии Кугара с Лузерами команда идет выпить и поиграть в бильярд, чтобы выпустить пар. Дженсен требует, чтобы Кугар пошел с ними, но Рок называет его придурком, говорит, что вывести Кугара с базы вне миссии — всё равно, что взять с собой ракетную установку. Такое не делается без серьезной причины, заранее полученного разрешения и хреновой тонны бумажной волокиты.

— Я принесу тебе сувенир, — обещает Дженсен и на лице у него написано, что он не хочет идти. Он настраивает ноутбук для Кугара перед уходом, показывает, как найти сериалы и музыкальные каналы, и Кугар на самом деле ждет этих несколько часов, которые он сможет побыть один, расслабиться и просто побыть наедине с собой. 

Не проходит и получаса после ухода команды, как дверь открывается снова. Кугар поднимает голову и вскакивает на ноги. Блядь. Виллис и его дружки крадутся как стая шакалов.

— Берем мое оружие? Заставляем меня выглядеть идиотом? Да я трахну тебя этой винтовкой, чертов мутантишка. 

Gato сердится внутри, под кожей, дергается и хочет выйти. И Кугар боится, слишком, черт возьми, много терять. Ему могут запретить посещение семьи, разрешение на проживание его родителям было дано из-за того, что он есть и за его послушание на службе. Если он перекинется, его не остановить. Gato поубивает их всех. Поубивает, а потом будет мурчать, вылизывая когти. 

Они рассредотачиваются вокруг него, и тот, что слева, бьет первым, сильнейший удар, Кугар подныривает под него. И теперь всё начинается, он пытается танцевать вокруг них, доставая их ударами, когда получается. Зная, что если он не выпустит чудовище наружу, они рано или поздно выиграют, изобьют и покалечат его, может, убьют.

Ловкий удар приходится ему в зубы. Кровь течет по подбородку. Ботинок прилетает ему под колено, и он падает на колени. Сейчас он борется больше с собой, чем с ними, пытаясь удержать gato внутри, пытаясь вспомнить, почему это так важно, стоит, обхватив себя руками, будто он сможет физически удержать его внутри.

— Какого хрена здесь творится? — громкий голос прорывается через драку, и все в комнате замирают. Кугар смотрит вверх сквозь волосы и видит Рока в дверях, с выражением крайнего гнева на лице. — Мы тебя оставляем одного на минуту, а ты уже устроил вечеринку, а, Кугар? — спрашивает он, но смотрит на Виллиса и его людей.

Рок широкими шагами подходит, смотрит Виллису в глаза и бьет его по лицу. Раздается хруст костей, и он падает с воплями. Рок бьет ногой второго и впечатывает в стену третьего. Двое других бегут к двери, и он пинает наполовину отключившегося человека к ним, сбивая их с ног.

— Дерьмо свое подберите! — приказывает он, указывая на тех, кто лежит, и наименее пострадавшие быстро тащат их из здания. — Кто спросит, вы упали, придурки! Вы не хотите мою версию истории в вашем личном деле.

— Ублюдок, — бормочет Рок, когда они ушли. — Тебе нужен врач? 

Кугар трясет головой. Берет себя в руки. Так близко, господи, он почти потерял всё, что ему дорого. 

Рок протягивает руку и поднимает Кугара на ноги, поворачивается и идет к своей койке, достает оттуда свой мобильник (Кугар думает, что именно это и привело его сюда так быстро) и набирает номер.

— Клэй. Я остаюсь. Развлекайтесь без меня.

Кугар идет к раковинам, чтобы умыться. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен оказался здесь, тогда он мог бы принять душ. Рок чистит свое оружие, когда он выходит из ванной, длинный ряд ножей и пистолетов разложен на полотенце на его кровати. Кугар сворачивается на своей койке, думая, не спросить ли разрешения перекинуться, нуждаясь в комфорте, который приносят мех и когти, но Рока он знает меньше всего среди остальных и не может позволить себе показать слабость. 

— Ни хрена, — наконец тихо сообщает Рок. — Я не потерплю такой херни в наших же, мать их, казармах. Если эти парни еще раз тебя тронут, скажи мне, понял?

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Кугар.

Рок безумно долго на него пялится. 

— Точно не нужен медик?

— Да, точно. 

— Делать такую херню с командой прямо перед миссией, — бурчит Рок себе под нос,  
и Кугар не может понять, он сердится потому, что мог пострадать человек или могла пострадать работоспособность команды.

Несколько часов спустя вваливается остальная команда, Пуч по большей части трезвый, Клэй широко улыбается и покачивается, Дженсен подскакивает от накопившейся энергии, на его пальце болтается ковбойская шляпа.

— Куг! — орет он и бросает шляпу через несколько футов на койку Кугара. Кугар ловит её в воздухе. 

— Я же сказал, что принесу сувенир, — сияет Дженсен. Кугар рассматривает подарок. Поношенная и явно любимая, она пахнет другим мужчиной и немного — Дженсеном, как если бы он ехал в ней домой. — Выиграл её тебе в бильярд. Нравится? — улыбается Дженсен, от него разит алкоголем, когда Кугар надевает шляпу на голову. Ему удобно, она не упадет и будет держать его волосы, и солнце не будет бить в глаза. Она идеальна. 

— Si, — отвечает он, и Дженсен моргает, улыбка исчезает с его лица. 

— Кугар? Что у тебя с лицом? — он протягивает руку, будто собирается потрогать синяк под левым глазом Кугара, прикоснуться к разбитой губе. — Рок? Какого черта случилось с нашим Кугаром?

— Виллис и его мальчики, — отвечает Рок, не поднимая головы.

— Когда мы вернемся, — обещает Дженсен, — им настанет официальный пиздец.

Клэй подгребает ближе, неожиданно нежно берет Кугара за подбородок и поднимает его лицо, чтобы разглядеть повреждения. 

— Помешает тебе стрелять? — спрашивает он, и Кугар трясет головой насколько это возможно, потому что Клэй всё еще прикасается к нему. И выглядит сердитым.

— Как только вернемся, Дженсен, твори, что хочешь.

***

Кугар так же внимателен на брифинге, как и остальные, и более внимателен, чем Дженсен, довольно замечает Клэй. Острые глаза позволяют запомнить фото со спутника, оценить углы прицела. 

— Мы дадим тебе двадцать минут форы, чтобы обойти лагерь с южной стороны и занять позицию здесь, — говорит Клэй, показывая возвышение в скалах над лагерем, двести ярдов от колючей проволоки и забора из сетки-рабицы. Пейзаж представляет собой фермерские земли в прошлом, ныне заросшие чахлым кустарником и тонкими деревцами. — Там где-то наверняка будет охранник. У тебя есть разрешение делать всё, что понадобится, чтобы расчистить себе дорогу. У тебя должна быть линия прямой видимости отсюда и досюда. Жди, пока нас не увидят, и тогда начинай прикрывать. Как только мы окажемся внутри, устраивай столько хаоса, сколько сможешь. 

Снайпер кивает, и Клэй уверен, что он понял. Он изучает карту, пять зданий и радиовышку, которые станут зоной боя. 

— Рок, Дженсен и я постараемся избежать охраны периметра, если сможем, уничтожим их, если нет, войдем на севере и выйдем на юге к тебе. Возможно, нам понадобится, чтобы ты обеспечил нам выход, если бежать придется очень быстро. Пуч подберет нас, и мы все пойдем домой. 

Дженсен играется со своей ручной компьютерной штукой, но Клэй знает, что не нужно делать ему замечание, знает, что мальчишка дословно воспроизведет ему весь брифинг.

— Цель, главная цель — доставить Дженсена туда до того, как они поймут, что их поимели, и взорвут главный компьютер. На нем должны быть данные об их организации. Имена, планы, местонахождение других тренировочных лагерей. Это ценная информация. Дженсен уговаривает их систему, забирает данные. Если к тому времени откроется стрельба, мы уберем их столько на пути к выходу, сколько нам будет угодно.

Всё должно было быть так просто. Быстро вошли, быстро вышли. 

Вместо этого Клэй смотрит в прибор ночного видения на юг через лагерь и видит чертово здание в центре пустого двора, который должен был обстреливать его снайпер. Ублюдки, должно быть, раскрасили крышу под цвет земли и травы. Он терпеть не может, когда плохие парни творчески подходят к делу. Ненавидит, когда разведданные настолько хреновые.

— Кугар? — говорит он в передатчик на шее.

— В пути, — отвечает мутант. — Вторая локация, — хотя Клэй ему её не давал. — Я могу накрыть юго-запад.

Радиовышка, думает Клэй. Внутри периметра. И это хреновое, хреновое место для снайпера. Как только начнется стрельба, он будет слишком на виду, только балки и перекрестья, чтобы за ними спрятаться, и даже удачный выстрел из пистолета может его убить.

— Шестьдесят секунд, — говорит ему Кугар. Должно быть, он уже внутри. Уже рискует, явно хочет хорошо сделать свою часть работы.

— Осторожно там, — приказывает Клэй. — Когда мы начнем действовать одновременно с тобой, я хочу видеть тебя на земле, как ты бежишь. 

— Есть, сэр, — отвечает Кугар, и они могу сделать это. 

Клэй дает сигнал, и Рок режет сетку-рабицу, придерживая отрезанный кусок, пока Дженсен просачивается внутрь с автоматом в руках и прикрывает их, Клэй пролезает следом, и последним идет Рок. Чудным образом им повезло, и они не встречают сопротивления до того, как оказываются в здании, которое должно было быть штаб-квартирой, но больше похоже на гараж. На них бежит механик с гигантским гаечным ключом в руке, и Рок всаживает нож ему в грудь. Чисто. Тихо.

— Новое здание, — командует Клэй, и они двигаются в том направлении, прикрывая друг друга, когда поворачивают за углы. Они двигаются по юго-восточной стороне, и Клэй смотрит вверх. Прибор ночного видения работает отлично, но он не находит снайпера. И надеется, что он там, где обещал быть, а они трое не попадут в тупик.

Они двигаются к двери нового здания, и откуда-то слева и сверху раздается треск, из тени за ними падает тело.

— Пошел! — кричит Клэй, и Рок бежит к двери, оружие стреляет. 

— Чисто! — кричит Рок, и Дженсен обходит его. 

— Вот оно, — говорит Дженсен в передатчик. Должно быть, нашел нужную комнату. Клэй ныряет в дверной проем. Слушает прерывистые выстрелы снайперской винтовки.

— Рок, ты мне понадобишься, — говорит Клэй.

— Идите, — раздается голос Дженсена. — Я о себе позабочусь. Тут максимум пару минут.

Клэй ожидает затишья в стрельбе, когда у Кугара закончатся цели или пули. Когда враг поймет, что парни с автоматами не так опасны, как один снайпер. Они перегруппируются. Как минимум четверо, может больше, они выкурят его из гнезда и застрелят.

Как раз вовремя он видит движение под редким защитным покрытием между зданиями. 

— А вот и они, — говорит он и двигается наперехват, застрелить их до того, как они окажутся под башней. Он слышит выстрелы Рока очередями по три и одиночные выстрелы Кугара. Сам снимает двоих.

А затем всё кончено. Он смотрит на башню и видит Кугара среди распорок на высоте сорока футов, ногами он держится за перекладину, руки свободны. У него винтовка, чертова шляпа, которую ему подарил Дженсен, вечный ошейник и ни лоскутка одежды. Ни прибора ночного слежения, ни бронежилета, ни, мать их, ботинок.

С грохотом распахивается дверь одного из зданий, и три прибора ночного видения поворачиваются в ту сторону, но никто не стреляет. Всего лишь мальчишка, может, лет шестнадцати, с квадратными глазами и пустыми руками. Смотрит в шоке на тела, затем начинает кричать, и на земле у его ног поднимается ветер, закручиваясь в воронку.

— Мутант! — кричит Клэй и стреляет, но ветер уже стал миниатюрным торнадо и глушит его голос. Он снова стреляет, знает, что остальные тоже, но это не имеет значения. Торнадо двигается к башне, и металл скрипит под его натиском. Вся конструкция качается, и Кугару приходится вцепиться в неё, чтобы его не сбросило. Винтовка падает вниз, отскакивая от перекладин, и теряется в ветре.

И затем Дженсен выбегает к ним, пробегает между Клэем и Роком, автомат закинут на спину. 

— Граната! — кричит он и подает как в, мать его, Главной лиге бейсбола, прямо внутрь торнадо. Раздается взрыв, и внезапно наступает оглушительная тишина.

Низкий стон в воздухе превращается в срежет падающей груды металла. Башня начинает наклоняться. И у Клэя сводит желудок от мысли, что у него там солдат, а он не может ничего сделать. Он смотрит наверх, чтобы увидеть, как Кугар выпутывается из перекладин, за которые цеплялся секунду назад. Затем он отталкивается от башни, прыгает как можно дальше от основания. В одну секунду в воздухе обнаженный человек, а в следующую — грациозный кот, изгибается для падения, лапы широко расставлены и спина выгнута. 

Кот или не кот, но упасть с высоты сорока футов — это вам не шутка, и Кугар тяжело приземляется, ударяется о землю со звуком, который заставляет Клэя поморщиться, и так и сидит, припав к земле, будто проверяет, насколько ему было больно. Голова опущена, уши плотно прижаты. Дженсен делает шаг вперед, будто хочет погладить котика, и Клэй и Рок вдвоем хватают его, пока ему голову не откусили.

Башня обрушивается на землю грудой металла, поднимает облако пыли, и наступает тишина. Рок следит за зданиями, но если там и есть живые, они решили не показываться.

— Кугар, ты с нами? — спрашивает Клэй.

Кот вздрагивает и дергает пушистым кончиком хвоста. Кивает головой один раз, будто ему нужно очень сильно сконцентрироваться, чтобы сделать человеческий жест, затем хромает в сторону южного забора, выводит их из этого пиздеца и ведет в сторону точки эвакуации, где их ждет Пуч. Подальше от изуродованного тела мальчика и обломков винтовки, которую Дженсен и Кугар с таким трудом добыли. 

— Твою мать, — бормочет Дженсен, следуя за ним. 

— Двигаем, Лузеры, — командует Клэй, и они переходят на быстрый бег.

 

*** 

Кугар ведет их через заросли кустарника, на четырех лапах он настолько идеально сливается с местностью, что даже с прибором ночного видения Дженсен пару раз теряет его из виду. Он торопится догнать, Клэй бежит у него за спиной, Рок их прикрывает.

Ковбойская шляпа, которую он выиграл для Кугара, болтается на шнурке вокруг шеи большого кота, и Дженсен хочет снять её с него, пока он не запутался, не споткнулся, и она не задушила его, но не осмеливается. Один раз он попытался и пронаблюдал очень страшную демонстрацию зубов и рычащее шипение, от которого волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом.

Он знает, что Кугару так проще. Что было бы адом для него двигаться сейчас босиком и абсолютно голым через этот пиздец, но если бы он так сделал, Дженсен бы мог видеть, что с ним всё в порядке, что сейчас он не бежит со сломанными костями или скрывает сотрясение.

Квадратный силуэт Хаммера возникает впереди, и Дженсен бежит еще немного быстрее. Внутри всё светится зеленым в его очках, всё маленькие огоньки горят ярче. Двери открываются, Пуч готов к срочной эвакуации. Кот бежит широкими прыжками, пролетает последние несколько ярдов, вылетает из кустов и запрыгивает в машину. Пуч ругается и чуть не падает, и Дженсен бы посмеялся, если бы Пуч не схватился за пистолет.

— Подожди, — говорит он, зная, что Пуч слышит его по радио. — Всего лишь Кугар, чувак. 

— Господи Иисусе, — ругается Пуч, хватаясь за сердце. 

Дженсен бросает почти всё свое снаряжение на дальнее сиденье и ищет Кугара. Кот перебрался через сиденья, залез за них и сидит среди ящиков со снаряжением, на самом высоком месте, которое смог найти, но всё же спрятавшись за барахлом. Всё, что видит Дженсен — подергивающийся кончик хвоста и отражение света в его глазах. Он снимает прибор ночного видения и видит еще меньше. 

— Дайте свет сюда, — просит он, Пуч нажимает выключатель, и загорается лампочка над головой, слабый желтый свет в защитной решетке на потолке, а мир внезапно становится плоским после зеленых контуров ночного видения. Рок матерится и снимает свое устройство, Клэй говорит ему, что он стареет и становится медлительней. 

— Куг, — тихо и ласково зовет Дженсен. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты вылез оттуда и перекинулся, чувак. Мне нужно посмотреть на тебя и убедиться, что ты не ранен. 

Кот шипит на него, и Дженсен хмурится. Котику больно — котик злится.

Неохотно он достает контроллер. 

— Шшш, — успокаивает он шипящего кота. — Я не сделаю тебе больно. 

Он нажимает кнопку награды. Кажется, ничего не происходит, и он нажимает её снова.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает он. Он не знает точно, что они используют, но всё, стимулирующее центры удовольствия, по крайней мере, отвлекает от боли. Он перелезает через сиденье, двигает оборудование, чтобы его заднице нашлось место. Он отодвигает ящики, за которыми прятался кот, и теперь может посмотреть. И бог мой, он всю прошедшую неделю старался не слишком обращать внимание на то, как красив Кугар, а его кошачья форма так же великолепна, если не более. Он не просто какое-то создание, которое существует в природе, Дженсен читал его файл. Тело длиннее, чем у африканского льва, голова шире. Окрас морды почти как у гепарда, застывшие слезы, которые никогда не высохнут. Темные кисточки на кончиках ушей и пушистые челюсть и кончик хвоста. Короткий коричневый мех, кроме слабых полосок за плечами. В нем есть что-то древнее, будто он предок всех котов.

Медленно, медленно Дженсен протягивает руку. Рука трясется, он на адреналине после боя, или, может, эти зубы такие здоровые, он точно не знает. Кот тянется ему навстречу, наклоняется понюхать его пальцы, потом тыкается в них носом. Дженсен скорее чувствует урчание, чем слышит, и думает, что, может, не стоило нажимать ту кнопку два раза. 

— Ты под таким кайфом, — бормочет он и не может удержаться и чешет за этими мягкими ушами, когда Кугар поворачивает голову. Он снимает шляпу, шнурок соскальзывает с шеи кота, и он аккуратно откладывает её в сторону. 

— Это всё хорошо, — говорит он. — То, что ты не откусил мне руку, уже хорошо, потому что они мне пригодятся обе, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал одолжение и перекинулся обратно в Карлоса. Мне нужно убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, а я не совсем ветеринар, понимаешь?

Кот фыркает на него, отворачивается и дрожит, кожа двигается, когда он оборачивается, мех исчезает и тело меняется. Всё происходит медленнее, чем когда он падал с башни, и желудок Дженсена пытается взбунтоваться от этого зрелища.  
Потом Кугар лежит на куче коробок, и Дженсен должен был планировать операцию лучше, потому что он голый, и под кайфом, и такой податливый, и из-за кочки на дороге он скатывается с коробок прямо Дженсену на колени. 

— Блин, — ругается он, и где бы он ни прикоснулся, везде теплая кожа. Кугар смотрит на него, взгляд затуманенных карих глаз настолько открытый и доверчивый, каким, Дженсен знает, он не будет, если Кугар не на наркотиках.

— Можно мне сюда одеяло? — кричит он, и Клэй и Рок вдвоем оглядываются на звук паники в его голосе. 

— Нам нужна скорая? — спрашивает Клэй, и Дженсен качает головой.

— Пока не уверен, но вроде нет. 

Рок передает ему одеяло и комплект первой помощи, и Дженсен прикрывает всю наготу. Блин, эта картина еще долго будет стоять у него перед глазами.

— Кугар, ты должен сказать мне, болит ли у тебя где-нибудь, — говорит он. Кугар трясет головой, на губах расцветает медленная улыбка. 

— Не болит.

Бля, это не помогло. 

— Ну, давай, чувак, ты был ранен до того, как я дал тебе дозу? До награды? — Он находит фонарик в жилете и проверяет глаза Кугара на предмет сотрясения мозга. Он знает основы полевой медицины, но он не врач, мать вашу, всегда делал всё, чтобы не быть врачом. 

— Больно, — признает Кугар. — Не ранен. 

Дженсен не видит ничего, что было бы явно не так, ничего не воспалено, зрачки одинаковые и реагируют, и там, где он касается Кугара, ему вроде не больно. Не то чтобы в этом просто убедиться, когда Кугар всё еще у него на коленях, но тем не менее.

— Я думаю, мы в порядке, — объявляет Дженсен и откидывается назад, Кугар лежит на нем, такой теплый там, где их не разделяет бронежилет. Темные глаза закрыты, длинные мягкие ресницы лежат тенями на его щеках. Дженсен должен спать, до конспиративной квартиры ехать еще четыре часа, но он ловит себя на том, что просто держит Кугара, чувствует, как он дышит. Убеждается, что всё понял правильно и у него нет внутреннего кровотечения.

Пуч выключает свет, и в ночи воцаряется тишина.

***

_Пустой кувшин от молока бьется по ногам с каждым шагом, песок и гравий хрустят под подошвами кед. От земли, нагретой за день солнцем, поднимается жар. За ними в темноте спотыкается одна из женщин. Никто не разговаривает после того, как они шли половину ночи. Не так близко к границе._

_Койот тихо свистит впереди, и они останавливаются, те, кто с семьей, сбиваются ближе друг другу, одиночки садятся на корточки в темноте._

_— Сегодня уже поздно переходить, — шепчет койот, когда возвращается к ним. Я вас спрячу небольшими группами до заката, а потом буду переводить по несколько человек._

_Никого это не радует, но они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы повернуть назад. Койот разделяет группы, несколько человек отводит в кустарник, еще пару за камень. Маленькие островки, которые станут тенью, когда настанет день._

_— Отдыхайте, — говорит он им, оставляя Papi и Карлоса под кривым мескитовым деревом. Они садятся и ждут. Прихлебывают из фляжки воду, когда солнце восходит, обдавая всё сухим жаром. Карлос перестал молиться, но губы Papi двигаются в очередной Славе Деве Марии._

_Солнце садится, но никто не приходит._

_— Мы должны ждать, — говорит Papi, когда Карлос начинает беспокоиться. Они ждут, и небо снова светлеет._

_— Карлос, — говорит Papi, когда солнце уже взошло, — gato сильнее мальчика._

_И Карлос позволяет себе отступить, позволяет gato выйти и потянуться._

_Солнце снова садится, и Papi встает._

_— Мы должны перейти одни, — говорит он, и даже если их поймают, будет лучше, чем умереть в пустыне. Карлос может вести его, может следовать по следам двухдневной давности туда, где койот их разделил. Он идет по запаху койота до другого места, где кто-то прятался, и оттуда на север, через узкие канавы по потрескавшейся земле. Он пересекают ручей, и Papi наполняет их кувшины._

_Один раз над головой пролетает вертолет. Papi сжимается в редком кустарнике, а Карлос низко припадает к земле на открытом пространстве, надеясь, что полоски спрячут его, надеясь, что они ищут людей, а не маленьких gatos, дрожащих от страха._

_Когда становится темнее, они снова двигаются. На север, всегда на север, до маленького города, и Карлос перекидывается обратно и снова идет на двух ногах. Там они покупают еду и узнают, что добрались до Техаса._

*** 

Кугар спит под гул мотора, покачивание и дребезжание машины на разбитой дороге. Он спит под ощущения от награды в его организме, которая смягчает всё, успокаивая его боль и отвлекая от забот. Он засыпает, зная, что лежит на Дженсене, но это не имеет большого значения. 

Он просыпается от внезапной тишины, когда двигатель выключается, к нему прижато тело, он чувствует, что обнажен и опутан чем-то, и начинает отбиваться, еще не осознавая, что делает, он изгибается и мечется в своих путах. Его голова ударяется обо что-то твердое, и Дженсен матерится.

— Бля! Куг! Кугар! Всё хорошо. Боже мой, кажется, ты мне нос сломал.

Задняя дверь распахивается, и gato внутри него показывает зубы до того, как Кугар успевает затолкать его обратно. Клэй просто смотрит на Кугара, потом поворачивается и смотрит на Дженсена, который держится за свое окровавленное лицо. 

— Дженсен, прекрати заниматься ерундой и иди в укрытие. Кугар, приходи, как будешь готов.

Кугар кивает, выдавливает «дасэр», и ему не придется долго ждать. Лучше принять наказание (и он более чем заслужил, Dios, у Дженсена кровь идет) как можно быстрее. Лузеры были добры к нему. Более чем, и ему интересно, использует ли Клэй ошейник или предпочтет рукоприкладство.

Клэй достает комплект одежды из одной из коробок, кладет сверху и взглядом на одеяло Кугара говорит, что это для него. 

Дженсен возится рядом, выбирается из машины, бросает взгляд через плечо, который Кугар не может расшифровать, руки закрывают нос, глаза слезятся. 

— Дай посмотреть, — говорит Клэй, и потом Дженсен вопит:

— Бля, больно-то как! Предупреждай в следующий раз, твою мать!

Оставшись один, Кугар медленно переводит дыхание, заталкивает gato внутрь, чтобы он не пытался никого съесть. Сопротивление не поможет. Он усвоил этот урок снова, и снова, и снова. У него всё болит, и конечности не гнутся, когда он натягивает одежду. Это вещи Пуча, они пахнут его потом и машинным маслом и порошком, которым стирают на базе. 

Босиком он проходит короткое расстояние к месту, куда ушла команда, к двери в старый амбар. Тихо проскальзывает внутрь. Должно быть, они услышали дверь, головы поворачиваются в его сторону, потом они снова его игнорируют. Амбар по большей части пустой, древний трактор, у которого шины прогнили до земли с одной стороны, кучи развалившихся связок сена с другой, лестница на чердак почти в центре.

У Дженсена уже открыт ноутбук, какая-то гарнитура на голове. Нос уже залепили, и под глазами начинают проявляться шикарные синяки. Но он улыбается:

— Привет, Кара, как моя любимая сестренка? Да? Клево. А, не, просто аллергия. Ты не поверишь, какая тут пыльца летает.

Кугар садится у стены, ждет, когда он закончит звонок, чтобы побеспокоить Клэя, чтобы громкие голоса не нарушили семейное время Дженсена. Он редко кричит во время наказаний, но Клэй может орать. Он пытается не подслушивать, но невозможно игнорировать радость в голосе Дженсена, когда он болтает со своей сестрой о том, как прошел её день, об её работе, ремонте, который она делает в доме. 

— Лэй-Лэй там? — спрашивает Дженсен, потом смеется. — Прости, ты теперь Элейна? Блин, ребенку исполняется восемь, и внезапно она слишком крута для дяди Джейка. 

Они разговаривают так же долго, как Дженсен говорил с сестрой, о футболе и научных ярмарках, и Кугар думает о своих сестрах, о детях Офелии, которые никогда его не видели, и ему интересно, какой бы была его жизнь без gato.

Наконец Дженсен прощается и прерывает связь. 

— Пойду… посмотрю, можно там жить на чердаке, — объявляет он во всеуслышание. Он смотрит в сторону Кугара, но выражение его лица такое же нечитаемое, как до этого было в джипе. 

Лучше, чтобы он был подальше, думает Кугар. Одним свидетелем его боли и унижения меньше. Он тихо подходит туда, где сидят Клэй и Рок, Клэй тыкает двумя пальцами в ноутбук, Рок чистит ножи. 

Клэй выглядит немного озадаченным, когда Кугар заставляет себя склониться, встать на одно колено, руки сжаты в кулаки по бокам. 

— Чем-то могу помочь? — спрашивает он, и Кугар никогда не думал, что он жестокий человек, что заставит его сказать эти слова. 

— Делайте же, — рычит он. Сопротивляется всё же, зная, что это ошибка — злить человека перед наказанием, но не в состоянии остановиться. Не его дело решать, где или как, но ему будет плохо от одного ожидания, если Клэй не освободит его это ужасного предвкушения. Вынуждает, может, делает всё хуже, но быстрее, с таким обменом он может жить.

Равномерное звякание ножа Рока о точильный камень прекращается, и Кугар может представить, как его бровь ползет наверх.

— И что же я должен делать? — спрашивает Клэй, наполовину раздраженный, наполовину в растерянности.

— Наказание, — отвечает Кугар, и скоро, скоро всё будет, а потом оно закончится, и он сможет свернуться в углу и зализать раны.

Клэй натянуто смеется, звук скорее грустный, чем веселый, и Кугар нарушает протокол, чтобы посмотреть на него. Клэй трясет головой, трет ладонью щетину. Он указывает на чердак, где исчез Дженсен.

— За что, за это?

Кугар сглатывает и кивает. Может, Клэй хочет убедиться, что он понимает, что сделал не так.

— Si. Что ударил солдата. Ранил напарника.

— Нет, — твердо говорит Клэй, и Кугар не совсем понимает, что еще он сделал не так. 

— И за то, что потерял приписанное оружие. 

Клэй вздыхает и наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в коленях, когда он смотрит в глаза Кугару. 

— Нет, я имею в виду, никакого наказания. У нас была хреновая миссия с хреновыми разведданными, мы её вытянули без единой жертвы, всё благодаря тебе. И если самое худшее, что я напишу в отчете, будет, что капрал Дженсен ударился о приклад винтовки, когда поворачивал за угол, и какое-то оборудование куда-то делось, поверь мне, я буду счастлив это написать.

— Думаешь, ни у кого из нас нет проблем со сном? — спрашивает Рок. — Если бы я проснулся, а тут Дженсен на таком расстоянии от моего лица, он бы не отделался разбитым носом.

— Иди найди место для отдыха, — говорит ему Клэй. — У тебя третья вахта. 

*** 

Дженсен находит стог сена на чердаке и бросает на него спальник. Пахнет пылью и крысами, но бывало и хуже, и ему нужно ночь побыть на расстоянии, нужна возможность привести мысли в порядок. Признать, что то, что он чувствует в этой ситуации, возможно, совсем не то, что чувствует Кугар. Что, может, они не друзья, что, может, Кугар просто избегает конфликта и делает свою работу. 

Оглядываясь назад, Дженсен может признать, что вел себя неправильно. Что обнимашки со снайпером, когда он был под кайфом и ранен, были не лучшим его планом.

Чего он не знает наверняка, так это, что, черт возьми, с этим делать, как загладить вину, как вернуть доверие Кугара (если оно вообще когда-то было). Не то чтобы он может дать ему много пространства. Они будут рядом всё время, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Он жалеет, что не может рассказать Каре об этом, услышать мнение сестры, но ей еще меньше, чем ему, нужны напоминания о том, что они, чем они могли бы быть, если бы пошли за матерью, и он не может говорить с ней об этом.

Ему нужно спать, но он застрял между болью в лице и мыслями, которые бегают по кругу, и всё еще не спит, когда Клэй заглядывает наверх и говорит, что его дежурство. 

— Кугар после тебя, — говорит Клэй и ухмыляется. — Думаешь, сможешь его разбудить и не потерять глаз?

— Ха-ха, — бормочет Дженсен. — Вы мне этого до конца жизни не забудете? 

Но Клэй уже спускается вниз.

Он проводит дежурство, бодрствуя и внимательно прислушиваясь, несколько раз обходит территорию снаружи амбара, когда слишком устает от напряжения. Он будит Кугара с расстояния в четыре фута, шипит его имя, пока тот не просыпается. 

— Твое дежурство, — говорит он, и Кугар просто кивает и встает. Дженсен карабкается наверх к своему спальнику, и на этот раз он устал настолько, что засыпает. 

Ему снятся темные глаза и мягкие губы под его губами, острые бедренные косточки под его ладонями, а сильные мозолистые руки гладят его. 

Он просыпается от звука чьих-то шагов по разбросанному сену, открывает глаза и видит босые ноги Кугара на расстоянии вытянутой руки. По позвоночнику пробегает дрожь, укол страха и возбуждение заставляют его дергаться, и он не уверен, что ему это нравится.

— Куг? — спрашивает он в темноту. И Кугар просто… складывается. Становится на колени, руки лежат на бедрах. Дженсен видит, как напряжена его челюсть, ноздри раздуваются, глаза опущены.

— Тебе не нужно меня связывать, — говорит Кугар, будто они уже в середине разговора. — Если ты хотел трахаться, — добавляет он раздраженно, будто Дженсен не догоняет, когда должен. И господи, у Дженсена уже стоит от сна, а Кугар прямо здесь и такой красивый. Он пытается быть порядочным парнем в этой ситуации, но если бы в лице Кугара был бы хоть проблеск влечения, было бы невозможно сказать нет. Часть его почти довольна, что ничто не указывает на то, что Кугар хочет этого, хочет его.

— Если бы я думал, что это желание потрахаться после боя, я бы точно предложил, чтобы ты лучше трахнул меня, — говорит он, и, возможно, это не лучшее, что он мог выпалить, но он честен, и это всё же «нет». Последнее, что он ожидает, что Кугар посмотрит на него, что в его глазах будет искорка тепла, любопытства, шока, проблеск желания. 

Вспышка желания длится меньше секунды, потом Кугар сжимает зубы.

— Я не могу. Это… награда. Я не способен. 

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Дженсен, потому что он не может даже представить. — Совсем никогда? Как долго?

— Чтоб тебя! — не выдерживает Кугар. — Трахни меня, или накажи, или отошли обратно.

У Дженсена колотится сердце. Страх. Что-то еще. 

— Куг, прости, прости. Почему ты этого хочешь?

— Я сломал тебе нос, — рычит Кугар, — я потерял винтовку. Ты… ты первый, кто был добр ко мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сердился на меня. 

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — мягко и успокаивающе говорит Дженсен. — Я не злюсь. Это бы несчастный случай, в этом нет твоей вины. Думаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы _тебя_ разорвало на кусочки на той башне?

Дженсену приходит в голову, что проще, быстрее будет сделать то, о чем Кугар просит в своей странной манере. Наказать его. Несколько быстрых нажатий кнопки, и они вернутся к тому, чем были изначально. Только Дженсен всегда будет знать, что он сделал. Что он причинил боль хорошему человеку, ведь это было проще, чем поговорить.

Кугар втягивает голову в плечи, и Дженсен хочет уметь сказать лучше, найти, что сказать. 

— Эй, — тихо говорит он и кладет руку на плечо Кугара в полной уверенности, что он её сейчас стряхнет. Вместо этого Кугар расслабляется, на микроскопическое расстояние придвигается к Дженсену. Изголодавшийся по прикосновениям, одинокий и, возможно, осознающий, что чуть не умер сегодня. 

Единственное, как Дженсен может описать, что он делает — он гладит. Он гладит Кугара по волосам, убирает их с лица, гладит ладонями между лопатками. 

— Вот, — говорит он и двигается назад, чтобы освободить место на одеяле. Он не знает точно, почему это срабатывает, но Кугар подвигается ближе и садится, а через несколько минут медленных прикосновений Дженсена он ложится. Неуклюже, да, и неловко, но они вытягиваются рядом и через некоторое время засыпают.

***

_Ему двенадцать, он всего лишь еще один маленький мексиканский мальчик в начальной школе, наполовину состоящей из таких детей. Темные глаза и темные волнистые волосы, болезненно худой и почти не улыбается. Тихий мальчик, никогда не привлекает внимания, никогда не попадает в неприятности. Посредственные оценки, средние результаты в спорте._

_Он осторожный мальчик. Он держит gato глубоко в груди, даже когда забияка толкает его, даже когда девочки смеются над ним, даже когда учительница в раздражении вздыхает: «Карлос, мы же это проходили, ты не слушал?» Он старается, очень, но вокруг столько всего происходит, так много запахов и звуков, другие учителя в других классах, пылинки мела так красиво танцуют в воздухе. И gato. Всегда gato, который хочет выйти наружу, хочет играть, поймать ниточку на рукаве учительницы, спрятаться под партами, покинуть это место, убежать, вскарабкаться, никогда сюда не возвращаться._

_Сегодня последний день перед пасхальными каникулами, и волнение других детей проникает ему под кожу, и он смотрит в окно, а не на доску. Он смотрит и видит, как подъезжают черные фургоны, видит людей с оружием и высокого парня в ошейнике, его руки связаны, он пьяно покачивается._

_Один из посыльных из кабинета директора приносит учительнице записку, и она напрягается._

_— Класс? Похоже, у нас сегодня неожиданное собрание! — её улыбка фальшивая, а запах полон страха._

_Карлос дрожит, когда все остальные дети строятся. Он оставляет портфель на парте и становится во вторую половину строя, и, когда класс двигается по коридору из здания, в сторону спортзала, он поворачивается и бежит. За спиной учительница кричит его имя, но он не возвращается, он не может вернуться. Он снимает одежду и позволяет gato выйти, выпустить когти, когда он карабкается по дереву, по ветке и спрыгивает уже за школьным забором._

_Потом он бежит, прячется, когда может, но отчаянно хочет добраться домой, к Papi, чтобы они снова могли бежать, в новый город, в новую школу._

_Он слышит голос, усиленный мегафоном, до того, как видит дом._

_— Карлос Альварез, — говорит человек, — ты должен сдаться. У нас твой отец.  
Он прыгает с капота машины на стену, потом наверх, на крышу дома, в ужасе, что его заберут, но не в состоянии оставить отца. Он смотрит вниз, черные фургоны уже у его дома, люди с оружием. Его отец на коленях в их крохотном дворе, руки за головой._

_Человек с мегафоном поворачивается к нему, замечает его на фоне неба._

_— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Если ты сдашься, всё будет хорошо. Твоего отца не побьют. Его не арестуют. Его не отправят в тюрьму и не депортируют. Спускайся, Карлос._

_И он больше ничего не может сделать. Он съезжает по крыше и падает вниз, хвост дергается, когда он заставляет себя делать очередной шаг. У него шерсть стоит дыбом, он хочет драться, кусаться, царапаться. Немного ближе, ему нужно подойти еще немного ближе._

_Слева раздается мягкий хлопок, что-то колет его в плечо, еще один хлопок справа, и укол над бедром. Он кусает воздух, голова становится тяжелой, слишком тяжелой, чтобы держать её ровно, лапы не поднимаются, и он падает, падает в вечность._

***

Клэй вносит благодарность за действия на первой миссии в личное дело Кугара, и в качестве награды его семье позволяют посетить его второй раз за год. Через три дня после того, как они возвращаются, пара офицеров из снабжения приходит за ним. Они забирают у Дженсена контроллер, и Кугар старается не встречаться взглядом с обеспокоенным взглядом юного техника, когда его уводят в кандалах. Он старается делать вид, что не боится, хотя в животе у него всё переворачивается от того, что его забирают от них, от его команды. Он осознает, что доверяет им настолько, что это уже опасно, что это слабость, которая может сломать его, но он просто не может остановиться. 

Охрана дает ему легкий наркотик. Организовать посещение достаточно сложно, поэтому они хотят, чтобы он помнил его, чтобы ожидание следующего визита было для него важно. 

Его приводят в полупустую комнату. Белые стены, три стула, один стол. На одной стороне зеркальное окно, на другой дверь. Кольцо в полу, к которому они пристегивают его цепи. Он садится. Ждет. Кажется, проходит достаточно много времени, когда, наконец, дверь открывается, и родители спешат к нему, мать берет его лицо прохладными ладонями и целует в щеку, Papi крепко обнимает за плечи, оба вне себя от радости, и облегчения, и горя, что они видят его таким.

От этого всегда больно, от слез матери, извинений отца, который всегда винит себя в том, что Карлоса поймали.

Они рассказывают ему семейные новости. Оба его племянника уже в старшей школе, у племянницы уже была кинсеаньера6. Всё это он пропустил, и от этого тоже больно. 

Они проводят с ним всего час, но потом он рад тишине комнаты, тогда он закрывает лицо ладонями и плачет, и ему всё равно, что кто-то может увидеть его в зеркальном стекле. 

***

Клэй пользуется визитом родителей Кугара, чтобы поговорить с Дженсеном о том, что ему удалось узнать об ошейнике, зная, что мутант их не услышит.

— Вот, что у меня есть, — начинает Дженсен, и Клэй готовится к потоку тарабарщины, который выльется ему на голову. — Контроллер обращается к ошейнику, ошейник выдает дозу и сообщает контроллеру, что он выдал. Контроллер обращается к радиоточке на любой военной базе или передвижном командном пункте и обновляет записи о том, что Кугару дали, когда, сколько, где, вообще всё.

Клэй кивает.

— Пока всё понятно. То есть, эта штука отчитывается командованию в подробностях, как мы тут управляем ценным имуществом.

— Именно. Большую часть коммуникаций выполняет контроллер, потому что батарейки менять проще. Ошейник по большей части пассивен, только слушает. В нем есть маячок, но я не видел, чтобы он работал, даже когда мы не в стране. Я подозреваю, командование полагает, что всё хорошо, пока контроллер получает регулярный сигнал от ошейника.

— И что из всего этого мы можем обойти в случае необходимости?

Дженсен проводит рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

— Я могу использовать шифратор, так что когда контроллер даст команду ошейнику, ошейник её не «услышит». И еще я могу сфабриковать ответ, как если бы ошейник сделал, что должен был. Система не идеальна, но наши дела останутся нашими. 

— У тебя есть идеи насчет перемен в протоколе управления мутантом?

Дженсен замолкает и смотрит на свои руки. Клэй очень редко видел его таким тихим. 

— Я думаю, то, что он постоянно на наркоте, плохо для него и для нас, — наконец говорит он. — Я думаю, благодарность, которую мы получим, если позволим ему не принимать наркотики, принесет нам его уважение. Я думаю, он будет полезнее для нас в поле.

Клэй обдумывает всё это, размышляет, не слишком ли близок стал Дженсен с их снайпером.

— Я поговорю с Роком, — обещает он, хотя чувствует, что техник прав, что работа Кугара и его способности станут только лучше, если у него будет ясная голова. 

— Иди приведи Кугара назад вместе с парнями из снабжения — приказывает он Дженсену. — Мне не нравится, что случается, когда он вне поля зрения Лузеров.

Позже, когда он обсуждает ситуацию с Роком, его зам соглашается с мнением Дженсена.

И только четыре месяца спустя у них оказывается достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться. Между тем они выполняют миссии и закрепляют положение Кугара в команде, Клэй отмахивается от просьб одолжить его, тогда как Рок муштрует их, а Пуч собирает набор того, что Кугару на самом деле нужно на миссиях, в отличие от того, что обычно носят остальные, — что ему помогает и что только создает дополнительный вес для них.

Когда настает время, у них есть две недели до следующей миссии, и еще дополнительная неделя, если вся команда очень кстати чем-то отравится, Клэй почти не хочет делать этого, рисковать почти идеальным целым, которым они стали.

***

Кугар стонет, ему кажется, что его тело разрывает само себя изнутри. Будто он перекидывается в gato, связанный от плеч до щиколоток, мышцы горят, голос охрип от крика. Беспрерывная агония продолжается, как наказание от ошейника без конца, без отдыха.

Он корчится на прохладном кафеле душевой, и Дженсен кладет ему на лоб мокрое полотенце. И, Dios, если бы он знал, когда Дженсен сказал ему, что Клэй разрешил избавить его от зависимости, но окончательный выбор был за Кугаром; если бы он знал, как больно ему будет, сколько дней его будет рвать, сколько он будет потеть и корчиться в судорогах, он бы сказал «нет», он бы скорее убил себя, чем прошел через это.

Он чувствует gato внутри, как он борется с болью, как хочет выйти, найти источник её и разорвать то, что причиняет им такие страдания. 

— Куг, — тихо говорит Дженсен, убирая влажные волосы с его лица. Он подтягивает Кугара к себе на колени. — Держись, чувак.

В последний раз, когда gato выскользнул наружу, Дженсену пришлось нажимать кнопку наказания, чтобы он его не загрыз. То, что он после этого даже заходит в одну комнату с ним, поражает Кугара, когда он достаточно спокоен, чтобы думать об этом. Он сжимает зубы и заталкивает gato обратно внутрь.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет он, забыв о гордости. — Пожалуйста, Джейк, Dios, мне так больно, пожалуйста.

— Прости, — отвечает ему Джейк, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, лицо напряжено. — Тебе будет лучше. Обещаю, тебе будет лучше. 

***

Лучше становится еще через день, когда боль, судороги и рвота, наконец, проходят. Хорошо становится еще через почти неделю, когда к нему возвращаются силы, пока он привыкает функционировать без постоянного незаметного вмешательства награды в его организм. Ничто не притупляет его чувства, и сейчас это заметно особенно сильно.

Когда всё кончено, он чувствует себя таким чистым. Мир неожиданно яркий и четкий. Они идут на первую миссию после того, как его избавили от наркотиков, и он ощущает себя волшебным существом, сильным, быстрым, свободным. Gato теперь слушается его без боя, он говорит «иди туда» — и кот карабкается, несет винтовку, защищает Клэя, позволяет Дженсену прикоснуться. Он может видеть дальше, различать более тонкие запахи, слышать звуки, которые бы, он знает, он не заметил месяц назад. Он слышит, как Рок мастурбирует в душе или как Клэй низким сексуальным голосом говорит с женщиной по телефону у себя в кабинете.

Он пытается игнорировать, что его тело тоже просыпается. Он смутно помнит липкие простыни и потные ночи, но это было очень давно. Этой ночью он трется о свой матрас после того, как весь день бегал, дрался и убивал, и только не скулит от нужды и отчаяния. 

Армия отправила их на другую базу, тут казармы по типу общежития, две спальни соединены общей ванной и большая общая комната, чтобы есть и общаться. Предполагалось, что в каждой комнате будет жить по два солдата, но их так мало, что у каждого своя. Кугар ненавидит это, ненавидит быть на расстоянии от команды, тишину ночью, когда они не дышат тем же воздухом, что и он. Его тело дрожит, не в состоянии уснуть после последней миссии, которую они закончили всего несколько часов назад. Не в состоянии сидеть спокойно от желания, он стягивает одежду, а когда больше не может терпеть, он проходит через общую ванную и проверяет вторую дверь, дверь Дженсена.

Ручка поворачивается, не заперто.

— Дженсен, — шепчет он, открывая дверь. Техник такой же солдат, как и все они, и Кугар знает, что не стоит резко его будить.

— Куг? — голос Дженсена приглушенный, полусонный. Он поворачивается, переворачивается и садится, наверное, совсем ничего не видит в темноте, потому что пытается нащупать что-то на прикроватном столике. Он включает телефон, и в комнате появляется слабый свет. 

— Кугар, ты голый?

— Si.

Дженсен молчит пару секунд.

— Что тебе нужно?

Это была бы не первая ночь, когда он залез в кровать Дженсена, чтобы почувствовать, как эти талантливые пальцы перебирают его волосы, наслаждаться прикосновениями, которые не причинят боли, заснуть, слушая, как бьется его сердце, ровно и медленно. Это не то, что Кугару нужно сегодня. 

Кугар чувствует запах Дженсена, теплый мягкий запах пота, дезодоранта и зубной пасты. Дженсен ищет очки, когда Кугар подходит к кровати, сокрушенный силой своего желания. Он садится в изножье кровати и залезает на Дженсена до того, как тот успевает найти очки, слышит сдавленное «Кугар? Что?», но он не пытается сбежать, и Кугар накрывает его своим телом, наклоняется и кусает под челюстью достаточно сильно и больно.

Дженсен тихо, приглушенно вскрикивает и дергается под ним, держит руки на весу, как будто не знает, куда их положить.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Кугар, низко и хрипло, потому что ему нужно, так сильно, и Дженсен однажды сказал, что он не против, и если Дженсен откажет сейчас, ему кажется, что желание выжжет из него человека, оставит только gato, дикого и голодного.

Дженсен сглатывает и кивает. 

— Да. Да, хорошо. — И Кугар чувствует запах поднимающегося в нем желания. Он отодвигается так, чтобы перевернуть Дженсена на живот, стащить трусы с его задницы. Он раздвигает ноги Дженсена, коленями держит их в таком положении. Берет свой член в ладонь, отодвигает крайнюю плоть, другой рукой размазывает немного слюны по головке. 

Дженсен ерзает под ним, пытаясь оглянуться и посмотреть.

— Подожди. Куг, подожди.

Это сложно, но Кугар ждет, останавливается, хотя он только хочет внутрь, быть ближе к Дженсену, чем когда-либо.

Дженсен пытается подползти к прикроватному столику, но Кугару невыносимо отпустить его, он протягивает руку и вытаскивает весь верхний ящик, переворачивая его на матрас рядом с ними. Там не так много всего, в этой одолженной комнате, коробка салфеток, тюбик с чем-то, глянцевый журнал с потрепанными уголками. Дженсен вручает ему тюбик.

— Вот. Используй это, — и Кугар открывает его, прозрачный гель выплескивается на спину Дженсена, и он шипит, потому что гель холодный. Кугар собирает гель со спины Дженсена и смазывает его дырку, слышит, как Дженсен стонет от ощущения его пальцев там.

Телефон Дженсена выключается и оставляет его в темноте.

Кугар больше не может сдерживаться, не может заставить себя ждать или делать всё медленно. Он направляет член и толкается в горячее и скользкое. Там уже, чем он мог представить, тугие мышцы сжимаются вокруг него, когда Дженсен издает долгий стон, и его пальцы хватаются за простыни. Кугар выходит, хватает Дженсена за бедра и поднимает в более удобную позу и снова входит, резко двигается, его тело прижато к заднице Дженсена. Ошейник бьется о ключицы Кугара, когда он с силой толкается вперед. 

Всё происходит очень быстро. Полдюжины сильных толчков, и вот он кусает Дженсена за плечо, когда оргазм волной проходит сквозь него, волной облегчения и чувства, из-за которого он теперь абсолютно расслаблен, весь вспотел и тяжело дышит на спине Дженсена.

Ему нужно больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя, чем потребовалось, чтобы завестись, но Кугар не в настроении торопиться, он просто хочет чувствовать, как Дженсен дышит под ним.

— Бля, — наконец стонет Дженсен, и Кугар нехотя выходит из него. Дженсен морщится, у него на мгновение перехватывает дыхание, и он ложится лицом в простыню, будто пытается отдышаться. Кугар хмурится и нюхает воздух. Судя по запаху, кончил только он, а Дженсен прячется от него, и он слишком хорошо помнит ночи, когда его вот так толкали лицом вниз на кровать или на стол, когда он пытался свернуться калачиком после. 

— Нет, — шепчет он и обходит кровать, идет к Дженсену, проводит пальцами по коротким торчащим волосам и пытается аккуратно повернуть его голову, чтобы он мог увидеть лицо.

Дженсен открывает глаза, натянуто улыбается Кугару. 

— Нам надо поработать над техникой в следующий раз, чувак. Это… немного слишком быстро, понимаешь?

— Я сделал тебе больно, — говорит Кугар, утверждая очевидное.

Дженсен сглатывает и пожимает плечами, позволяет Кугару повернуть себя на бок.

— Первый раз?

Кугар кивает.

— У всех первый раз так или иначе хреновый. Мы будем работать над этим.

Кугар прижимается лицом к плечу Дженсена и не знает, будут ли они, будет ли он доверять себе еще когда-нибудь настолько, чтобы снова прикоснуться к Дженсену вот так. 

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Дженсен, будто читает мысли Кугара. — Перестань, давай-ка наведем чистоту; можешь принести мне полотенце?

Кугар идет в ванную, оставляет свет включенным, чтобы Дженсен мог видеть. Он быстро моет себя в раковине и приносит Дженсену теплое мокрое полотенце. Он залезает на кровать, и Дженсен протягивает руку за полотенцем, но Кугар её отталкивает. Ему нужно сделать это самому, убедиться, что не навредил Дженсену слишком сильно. В животе клубком свернулась вина, и он к такому не привык. Он снова раздвигает ноги Дженсена, на этот раз аккуратно, и вытирает его дырку нежными легкими прикосновениями. И медленно, потихоньку Дженсен расслабляется под его ладонями.

— Со мной точно всё нормально, Куг, — голос Дженсена тоже звучит лучше. Сонно. Кугар наклоняется, принюхивается к запаху крови среди запахов смазки и секса. Он быстро облизывает. Вкус Дженсена под его языком. Чувствуется слабый привкус меди, но на открытую рану не похоже. Дженсен стонет, и в этом звуке нет боли, и Кугар снова так делает. Протягивает руку и прикасается к члену Дженсена, он всё еще мягкий, но встает под его прикосновением. Кончиками пальцев он гладит по внутренней стороне, легчайшие прикосновения, которые заставляют Дженсена ерзать. 

— Куг, ты не... — он прерывается на полуслове, когда Кугар облизывает его дырку и в то же время его рука сжимает член Дженсена и гладит, сильно и уверенно.

— Бля! — выдыхает Дженсен и ерзает еще сильнее, пойманный в ловушку ощущений. Кугар перекатывает его на спину, долго и тщательно облизывает его член, потом полностью берет в рот, так глубоко, что глаза начинают слезиться. Он двигает головой, заглатывая сначала неглубоко, потом так глубоко, как может. Он напрягает губы, чтобы не царапнуть Дженсена зубами, и Дженсен запутывается пальцами в его волосах. Его запах в носу Кугара, на его коже, и у него снова стоит. Раздаются голодные звуки, и Кугар не знает, кто из них их издает. Его собственные резкие вдохи, когда он прерывается только чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, а потом снова взять член Дженсена в рот. 

— Куг, — говорит Дженсен сквозь зубы. — Куг, я сейчас... — он толкает Кугара в плечо, и Кугар хватает его за запястье и прижимает к кровати. Берет член Дженсена так глубоко, как может, чувствует языком, как он пульсирует, когда кончает, глотает, давится, глаза мокрые и горят. 

Дженсен лежит тихо и неподвижно, и Кугар трется о матрас, но это бесполезно, и он чувствует только раздражение.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Дженсен и притягивает к себе, помогает Кугару сесть верхом на его бедра, берет член Кугара в ладонь и гладит его.

— Кончи для меня, — просит Дженсен, и Кугар кончает, полоски спермы на накаченном животе Дженсена. 

Он падает вниз, наполовину лежит на Дженсене, и они просто дышат вместе. Дженсен усмехается в полутьме и поворачивается лицом к Кугару, снова затихает, когда ладонью вытирает щеку Кугара.

— Черт, ты... что я?

Кугар качает головой. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, но ему нужно сказать Дженсену. Ему нужно, чтобы он понял.

— Я думал, если бы я пытался сделать тебе больно, плохо было бы только тебе.

Дженсен вздыхает и тянется за углом простыни, пытается накрыть их. Кугар немного двигается, чтобы помочь. Позволяет Дженсену протянуть время и сформулировать ответ, если ему так нужно.

— Куг. Если ты хочешь... Этого, со мной. Если ты хочешь, мы можем работать над этим. Я могу показать тебе, как трахать меня, чтобы мне не было больно. И если захочешь, можем попробовать и наоборот тоже. Посмотреть, смогу ли я сделать так, чтобы тебе понравилось. Дай мне показать, как это должно быть. 

Кугар не может ответить на это, не может принять доверие и привязанность в предложении Дженсена. Он прижимается сильнее и прячет лицо, и Дженсен гладит его по волосам, пока они не засыпают вместе.

*** 

Мелодия звонка на телефоне Дженсена будит их обоих, когда бледные лучи рассвета только пробиваются сквозь простые занавески в комнате. Кугар снова закрывает глаза, прижимается к теплому телу Дженсена. Если это касается его, Дженсен ему скоро скажет.

— Кара? — Дженсен отвечает на звонок, и Кугар просыпается достаточно, чтобы слушать. Он достаточно близко к телефону, чтобы слышать женский голос, напряженный от стресса и слез.

— Они забрали её! Джейк, они забрали её, боже мой, — плачет она, и Дженсен резко садится, всё тело напряжено, когда Кугар падает с него, его запах едкий от прилива адреналина.

— Что? Кара, подожди, кого забрали? — Отчаяние в его голосе без слов умоляет не называть то имя, которое он так боится услышать.

— Элейну, Джейк, ищейки, они забрали её из школы.

Джейк садится и заворачивается в простыню, уходит в ванную и запирает за собой дверь, так что Кугар может слышать только одну сторону разговора, голос Джейка, спрашивающий:

— Что случилось?

— Когда? Да, хорошо.

— Что она... Бля. Ох, блядь.

Джейк издает звук, полный боли, крик, пойманный сжатыми зубами и приглушенный ладонью. Тихое страдание, и Кугар желает, чтобы ему доверяли настолько, чтобы разделить боль, чтобы он мог предложить то утешение, какое сможет.

— Черт, черт, черт. — Джейк уже берет себя в руки, планирует, придумывает, как исправить ситуацию, которая внезапно превратила его жизнь в ад.

— Кара. Я... Я что-нибудь сделаю. Я всё исправлю.

— Понятия не имею. — Его смех слегка отдает истерикой.

— Я позвоню тебе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была сильной и хладнокровной. Ты меня слышишь?

Кугар тянет одеяло себе на бедра и хочет, чтобы одежда не была в двух дверях от него. Он ждет Дженсена, слышит, как тот шмыгает носом и умывается в раковине. Он смотрит Кугару в глаза, когда выходит из ванной, вздыхает «Бля» и идет доставать ноутбук из сумки. Кугар не знает точно, это его просят уйти или нет, но он идет обратно в свою комнату, чтобы одеться, и на улицу, из казарм, на свежий воздух. Он не уходит далеко, так чтобы здание было в поле зрения, но пробегает по всем окружающим дорогам долгие мили перед тем, как вернуться обратно.

Он ищет Дженсена, но его дверь всё еще закрыта, и периодически раздающийся стук клавиш — единственный звук, который доносится оттуда.

*** 

Клэй не тупой. Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что после их первой миссии с Кугаром, после той ночи в амбаре, что-то возникло и росло между Дженсеном и Кугаром. Он видел, насколько они близки, всегда за одним столом, плечом к плечу, когда Дженсен печатает, а Кугар чистит винтовку. Он видел, как Кугар спит в койке Дженсена, оба на боку, прижимаются друг другу, чтобы не свалиться с кровати из-за собственных широких плеч, хотя рядом стоят пустые койки. Он видел, как они смотрят друг на друга, следят друг за другом, защищают друг друга. 

Он ожидал, что рано или поздно ему придется с ними поговорить, хотя и предпочел бы откладывать этот разговор вечно.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что это Дженсен будет характерно хромать даже после обеда, когда он полдня прятался в своей комнате и вышел оттуда, видимо, потому, что умирал с голоду, с красными глазами и охрипшим голосом. Он не ожидал, что Кугар будет тем, кто нарезает круги вокруг казарм, чтобы сжечь нервную энергию, с виноватым и настороженным видом.

— Дженсен, — говорит он, когда мальчишка налил себе кофе. — Мой кабинет.

Дженсен неуверенной походкой следует за ним, опускается в гостевое кресло возле одолженного стола Клэя.

Клэй вздыхает.

— Не шибко хорошо выглядишь, солдат, — кажется хорошей вступительной фразой. 

В ответ Дженсен пожимает плечами.

— Может, простудился.

То есть, вот так оно будет, да?

Клэй позволяет молчанию растянуться. Дженсен прихлебывает свой кофе. 

— Слушай, — наконец говорит Клэй. — Ты взрослый человек, и кого ты трахаешь — твое дело. — На самом деле он собирался толкнуть эту речь Кугару. — Но если тебе нужна помощь. Если он на тебя давит, использует чувство вины или... 

Кончики ушей Дженсена розовеют, и Клэй никогда не видел до этого, чтобы он краснел. Это, мать его, беспокоит.

— Джейк.

Мальчишка поднимает взгляд, и Клэй знает, что-то не так. Хочет выстрелить, или ударить, или натравить Рока на проблему, какой бы она не была. Но не может, пока не знает, с каким врагом имеет дело. 

— Мы с тобой, — неуклюже говорит он. — Поговори со мной. В любое время. 

Дженсен кивает.

— Я могу идти?

Клэй видел Дженсена, когда тот не спал шестьдесят часов, держал его, когда он истекал кровью, шел с ним двадцать миль, когда у парня было сотрясение и он нес какую-то ерунду, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал таким мертвым.

— Свободен, — вздыхает Клэй. Завтра он проговорит с Кугаром. Посмотрит, сможет ли он понять, какого черта случилось с его командой. 

***

Дженсен трет ладонью лицо. Восемнадцать часов за клавиатурой, с коротким перерывом, чтобы сходить за кофе и получить неловкий разговор с Клэем, заставляют его сейчас чувствовать себя деревянным и тупым. Планирование никогда не было его сильной стороной, а сейчас... слишком много шаров в воздухе, слишком много переменных.

Кара уже в пути, купила по объявлению в газете подержанную машину с рук и за наличные, не отследишь никакие документы, потому что она не оформляла смену владельца. Едет на север, в Канаду, где Джейк встретит её с Элейной или умрет, пытаясь. Он снова изучает маршрут, благодарный, что силы Элейны считаются неопасными, средней ценности, и её перевозят с парой других детей в федеральное тренировочное заведение в Мичигане по земле, а не по воздуху.

Он снова проверяет списки, формы приписки транспорта. Расписания работы агентов и медицинского персонала. Он не может... их слишком много. Слишком много солдат на земле (ну или сидящих в больших черных грузовиках, но какая разница).

Он вздыхает и встает. Идет через ванную и стучится в дверь Кугара. Он даже не знает, который сейчас час. Половина какого-то темного часа.

— Si, — мгновенно отвечает Кугар. 

Дженсен открывает дверь, Кугар сидит в позе лотоса посреди кровати. Он выглядит собранным и спокойным, но глаза выдают его тревогу, и Дженсену плохо от того фальшивого чувства безопасности, которое он дал Кугару, и от того, о чем он собирается его просить. 

— Они забрали... они забрали мою племянницу, — говорит Дженсен, и слова застревают в горле. — Она. В школе был несчастный случай. Она была на горке с ребенком младше неё, и они упали. Или типа того. Мальчик сломал руку, и она остановила боль. Он даже не плакал.

Кугар всё еще смотрит на него, молча ждет. 

— Я собираюсь вернуть её. Ну, попытаться, по крайней мере. Их так много, три грузовика, четыре «пациента», три охранника и одна медсестра в каждом. — Он снова трет глаза. — Я не могу... Боже мой, с командой это было бы так просто, но я не могу просить их об этом. У Пуча есть Джолин, Клэй и Рок, у них карьера. 

Он поднимает глаза, и Кугар уже кивает. Дженсен поднимает руку. Он не может принять помощь Кугара, пока нет, пока тот не знает, каковы ставки.

— Если всё получится, мы едем в Канаду и оттуда в Сингапур. Мы никогда не вернемся. Ты больше никогда не увидишь свою семью. 

Кугар кивает, мрачно, но уверенно. Господи, он не заслуживает этого, доверия Кугара, его помощи. Он хочет верить, что предлагает ему надежду на лучшую жизнь, но он знает, что лучше не будет, что им предстоят годы борьбы и страха, пока они будут пытаться построить жизнь в чужой стране (но хотя бы в такой, где мутантов не сжигают на костре и не делают собственностью правительства). Но это будет свободная жизнь, и Дженсен хочет думать, что это считается. 

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох.

— Нам придется снять ошейник. Или они нас выследят по нему, и всё будет кончено еще до того, как мы доедем до границы штата. Возможно… возможно, я взорву нас обоих. У меня есть план, но я понятия не имею, сработает ли. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы удержать себя в руках. — Я не сапер, понимаешь?

— Я доверяю тебе, — говорит Кугар, и Дженсен кивает. Он просто хочет свернуться калачиком в объятиях Кугара и никогда не вылезать оттуда, но так много нужно сделать, а времени так мало. 

— Нам нужна винтовка и машина; я сниму с тебя ошейник и мы поедем.

*** 

Кугар обучен искусству сохранять неподвижность, дышать ровно и медленно, его пульс остается ровным перед лицом опасности. Он лежит на столе Дженсена, пока техник сверлит крохотные аккуратные дырочки во взрывном устройстве, которое закреплено у него на шее, и это первый настолько трудный вызов его профессиональному спокойствию, который он когда-либо встречал. Непрекращающаяся болтовня Дженсена, пока он занят, приближается ко второму. 

— Нет, ну серьезно, тот, кто придумал вот это, пересмотрел Стартрека, Куг. Чертовы фетишисты-извращенцы из шестидесятых. И не буду лгать, я бы лучше сразился с тремя пришельцами и девицей с зелеными волосами, чем был здесь и держал твою жизнь в своих руках.

Кугар аккуратно вдыхает, когда Дженсен чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на свою работу. Он берет маленький светильник на гнущейся ножке и светит в отверстие. Очень аккуратно он вставляет какой-то металлический зонд и вздыхает с облегчением, когда никто из них не умирает.

— Еще одну. — И он повторяет все действия с другой стороны. — Ага. 

Если раньше Кугар думал, что его болтовня отвлекает, то полное её отсутствие еще хуже, лицо Дженсена напряжено до предела, когда он берет дремель, вставляет кусок картона между ошейником и шеей Кугара и начинает резать. Вращающийся диск гудит, когда он его включает, и визжит, когда начинает резать металл ошейника. Крошечные опилки расплавленного пластика и горячие металлические стружки обжигают шею Кугара, когда попадают на открытую кожу. Он сжимает кулаки и не двигается. Оно будет стоить боли, то, что он сможет пойти с Дженсеном, что его не оставят одного. Он думает, что даже если план Дженсена провалится (и на самом деле, это паршивый план, они вдвоем не справятся, если не случится чуда), оно будет того стоить. 

Он не смел и мечтать о таком. Что ошейник снимут. Он смотрит в голубые глаза Дженсена. Он безумно благодарен, что нужен Дженсену, но это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, почему он хочет потянуться к нему и прикоснуться губами к губам, попробовать языком. 

Ошейник открывается и с успокаивающим звоном падает на стол.

— Спокойно, — предупреждает Дженсен и осторожно снимает провода через голову Кугара. Они оба дышат легче, когда всё сделано, когда Дженсен протягивает ему руку, чтобы подняться, его пальцы сейчас дрожат, теперь, когда всё кончено.

— Бля, — он смеется и притягивает Кугара к груди, чтобы обнять дрожащими руками. Кугар чувствует себя обнаженным, воротник рубашки кажется невесомо легким на его ключицах. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Дженсен, когда они перестают обниматься. — Я собрал вещи. Иди собери свои. Я пока возьму твою винтовку типа для тренировки и машину. Встретимся здесь через полчаса или даже меньше. Парни должны еще спать. Мы спрячем тебя в багажнике, когда будем проезжать охрану. 

Дженсен пихает ошейник и контроллер в ящик стола и заклеивает его лентой с запиской, которая гласит «ОПАСНО! ВЗРЫВЧАТКА!» — от двери незаметно, но парни увидят её до того, как откроют ящик. Кугар рад, потому что, как и Дженсен, он не хочет, чтобы эти люди, которые так хорошо к нему отнеслись, пострадали от взрыва.

— Хорошо, — снова говорит Дженсен, подбадривая себя. Они уже связаны; если их поймают, Кугара заберут у Лузеров, снова обработают и посадят на наркотики. 

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох, и вот он в личном пространстве Кугара, отчаянно прижимается губами к его губам. Кугар позволяет ему, так же неуверенно, как и в любой другой раз, когда он целовал его. Он открывает рот и позволяет Дженсену углубить поцелуй. 

Дженсен прекращает так же внезапно, как и начал, надевает нахальную улыбку, как маску, и поворачивается на выход. 

Уехать с базы так же просто, как Дженсен и планировал. В темноте багажника Кугар ощупывает чехлы винтовок, открывает защелки и ощупывает оружие пальцами. SR-25 в одном и большая винтовка 50 калибра в другом.

Дженсен останавливает машину за продуктовым магазином, чтобы выпустить его. Они едут в аэропорт, оставляют армейский седан на долгосрочной парковке и крадут машину, которая, как говорит Дженсен, выглядит быстрой. Они едут на север, превышают скоростной лимит на пять миль, Кугар за рулем, пока Дженсен спит, прислонившись к окну, длинные ноги неудобно упираются коленями в приборную панель.

*** 

Дженсен останавливается на обочине дороги, и Кугар выскальзывает из машины. Десять ярдов бега приводят его в небольшую рощу на границе штатов. Оттуда он передвигается в кустарник, на вершину холма, разделенного надвое, когда там прокладывали дорогу, и перед ним грубые острые камни на твердой земле. Сюда никто не сможет вскарабкаться и достать его; им придется идти через деревья, которые, он надеется, их затормозят и заставят наделать достаточно шума, чтобы он успел закончить свою миссию до того, как отпустить gato на свободу. Он использует его силу и грацию, чтобы спуститься вниз по этому холму и присоединиться к Дженсену в их машине и молиться, что они смогут избавиться от неё достаточно быстро и найти менее выделяющееся авто до того, как их начнут преследовать с воздуха.

Сначала он устанавливает винтовку 50 калибра, на случай, если конвой появится раньше, чем они ожидают, ставит рядом SR-25, она стреляет быстрее и тише, и людям на земле будет сложнее заметить его, а ему будет удобнее расстреливать их. Когда он заканчивает, он смотрит в прицел туда, где Дженсен стоит возле машины с поднятым капотом, делая вид, что говорит по телефону.

— Как у тебя там, Куг? — спрашивает он через украденное радио. Кугар видит, как он поворачивается посмотреть на дорогу, бросая взгляд в сторону, где он находится. Он знает, что Дженсен не сомневается в его готовности, просто болтает, чтобы занять время и прервать молчание.

— Готов, — отвечает Кугар, и Дженсен начинает ходить туда-сюда.

Со своей позиции он видит машину полиции штата до того, как её замечает Дженсен, и замедляет дыхание и пульс. Наводит прицел на голову полицейского, когда он выбирается из машины. Он не промахнется с такого расстояния. Их быстрая машина пропала уже достаточно давно, её уже могли объявить в розыск. У Дженсена есть два пистолета. Они сейчас уже официально в самоволке, а Кугар считается опасным беглецом.

— Проблемы, сынок? — слышит он приглушенный голос офицера по радио.

Кугар решает, что как только полицейский коснется Дженсена, это будет его сигналом, моментом, когда Дженсен не сможет заговорить полицейскому зубы. Если он застрелит его, их шансы на успех снизятся еще больше, но если Дженсена обыщут, миссия станет абсолютно невыполнима.

— Ага, — отвечает Дженсен с улыбкой в голосе. — Эта штука взяла и сдохла. Похоже, ремень привода растянулся или вообще лопнул. Не хочу даже пробовать завести её, жду вот, когда приедет эвакуатор и отбуксирует меня отсюда.

Офицер заглядывает в окна, но не видит ничего подозрительного. Он возвращается к полицейской машине и садится на водительское сиденье. Кугар держит его под прицелом. Если он проверит номера. Если её заявили в угон. Кугар думает, стоит ли ему стрелять сейчас. Если дырка в лобовом стекле будет совсем маленькой, никто не заметит, что человек за ним мертв.

Он раздумывает достаточно долго, и полицейский снова встает, идет к Дженсену и вручает ему карточку.

— Держи. Если эвакуатор не приедет в ближайшее время, позвони Сингеру, он заберет тебя отсюда.

Дженсен берет карточку и сияет полицейскому улыбкой.

— Отлично, спасибо. — Он протягивает руку для пожатия. — Я очень благодарен. — Офицер идет в машину и уезжает.

— Ох, ебать мою жизнь, — выдыхает Дженсен в передатчик. — Я чуть штаны не намочил.

У Кугара есть секунда, чтобы порадоваться, что он не убил невинного человека, а потом он видит черные фургоны, и времени больше нет.

— А вот и они, — говорит он, и Дженсен прячется за машиной, достает пистолет и держит его сбоку, так, что сидящие в приближающемся транспорте его не увидят. 

***

Дженсен слышит, как Кугар матерится по радио.

— Mierda!7 Дженсен, их четыре.

Четыре фургона. Как минимум еще три вооруженных охранника. Больше расстояние между первым и последним автомобилем. Четвертая машина, в которую надо войти и обыскать. Полиция штата вернется, как только начнутся выстрелы и кто-нибудь передаст по радио. Мир становится до странного четким. Это невозможно. Не вдвоем. 

— Кугар, — говорит он совершенно спокойно. — Взорви двигатели, сними столько людей, сколько сможешь, но когда они полезут по холму к тебе, оборачивайся и беги. Беги и не останавливайся. Встреться в условленном месте с Карой. Скажи ей, что случилось. Скажи, что я пытался. Береги её. 

— Нет! — кричит Кугар. — Твою мать. Уходи оттуда. Мы попытаемся еще раз, в другом месте.

Но Дженсен уже идет к дороге, пистолет взлетает вверх, целится в лицо водителя первого фургона. Его палец жмет на спусковой крючок, пока бронированное стекло не идет трещинами, фургон начинает мотать во все стороны, и он отскакивает в сторону, чтоб его не задело.

— Карлос... — начинает он, но заставляет себя проглотить те три слова, которые хотел сказать, эгоистичные слова, которые не принесут Кугару ни утешения, ни силы.

Он слышит треск 50 калибра с холма, и второй фургон резко останавливается, когда пуля пробивает его двигатель. Теперь Дженсен целиком погружен в выполнение плана, он верит в то, что Кугар сделает свою работу и прикроет его. Он стреляет в боковое окно первого фургона, убивает охранника на пассажирском месте до того, как тот успевает выхватить пистолет. Он протягивает руку в окно и открывает дверь. Там третий охранник, пытается расстегнуть ремень безопасности, пистолет уже вынут из кобуры. Слишком близко, чтобы Дженсен мог выстрелить, ведь пуля пройдет насквозь, может попасть в пассажиров, детей, кричащих от ужаса, пристегнутых к сиденьям. 

Вместо этого он резко взмахивает пистолетом, в таком маленьком пространстве страшно неудобно. Бьет охранника рукояткой в висок, пять фунтов металла все-таки, снова и еще три раза, пока тот не перестает сопротивляться, только лежит мешком на сидении, окровавленный, с раскрытым ртом, и смотрит в никуда.

Тогда Дженсен целится в медсестру, неприметную женщину в голубой пижаме.

— Не двигайся. Не... — но его внимание направлено не на неё, он разглядывает лица перепуганных детей, самому младшему, может, лет шесть, самый старший — подросток лет пятнадцати.

— Элейна? — зовет он, но её здесь нет, и времени нет, и он не продумал, что делать с остальными детьми. 

— Простите, — говорит он, и он не может их спасти, не может взять с собой.

Он выходит из первого фургона. На шоссе лежат два мертвых охранника, головы окровавлены, руки-ноги разбросаны, как у марионеток с обрезанными нитками, как у брошенных игрушек. Он видит, что четвертый фургон съезжает с дороги, направляется к деревьям, и оттуда выбегают пассажиры. 

— Они среди деревьев, — говорит он Кугару, зная, что Кугар сможет его прикрывать от силы три минуты, а потом ему необходимо или драться, или бежать. Мимо свистит пуля, это один из парней из четвертого фургона, и Дженсену приходится прятаться за вторым фургоном от стрелка, которого не может увидеть Кугар.

Рука с пистолетом тянется с водительского сиденья, и Дженсен стреляет туда, слышит крик, когда палец отлетает в сторону вместе с оружием. Дженсен поворачивает за угол и стреляет ему в лицо, чисто выполненный двойной выстрел, открывает дверь, уворачиваясь от падающего тела.

Второй охранник уже мертв, а третий стреляет с заднего сиденья, пуля проходит сквозь Дженсена прямо над левым бедром, так быстро, что ему кажется, что весь его бок обожгло огнем, так быстро, что его даже не откидывает назад. Но он уже удачно прицелился в охранника, так что он стреляет, попадает ему в горло, и кровь фонтаном разлетается по всему фургону. 

Он опускает левую руку и зажимает рану.

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, — говорит он себе, потому что больше ничего нельзя сделать. У него идет кровь, и он знает, что это плохо.

— Элейна! — зовет он и слышит в ответ: — Джейк! Дядя Джейк!

Медсестра шарахается назад, когда Дженсен пытается отпихнуть тело охранника, чтобы добраться до племянницы, обрезать ремни, которые держат её. Ребенок рядом с ней плачет, другой смотрит в пустоту, будто в шоке. Он добирается до Элейны и опускает пистолет, господи, она так напугана. Он достает нож и тут чувствует, как холодное дуло пистолета упирается ему в голову прямо под правым ухом. Медсестра больше не напугана, она собрана и профессиональна.

Дженсен наполовину оглох от стрельбы внутри фургона, но слышит низкий рокот подлетающего вертолета, резкие звуки полицейских сирен.

— Положи нож и повернись, — говорит «медсестра» и подталкивает его в нужном ей направлении. — Потихоньку, аккуратно и медленно, и отзови своего дружка снайпера с того холма.

И он уже так, черт возьми, близко. Элейна была в нескольких дюймах от него. Ему нужно, чтобы медсестра сделала крохотную ошибку, и тогда он положит эту женщину, но он пока не готов бросаться под её пули. Он смотрит на холм, хотя и знает, что женщина использует его тело как щит, чтобы Кугар не смог прицелиться, даже если он всё еще там с винтовками. Её пистолет упирается в основание его черепа, а другой рукой она держит его за ремень сзади. 

— Куг! — орет он, потому что Кугар, скорее всего, потерял свое радио, скорее всего уже бежит где-то на четырех лапах. — Кугар, беги! — Господи, он так надеется, что Кугар уже бежит. 

— Сукин сын, — ругается женщина. В фургоне Элейна зовет Джейка, а он просто стоит там, истекая кровью. Он слышит выстрелы, но не знает, кто в кого целится.

Он дергается в сторону, и пистолет женщины стреляет, пуля царапает его скальп, мир дергается и уходит из-под ног, слух и равновесие пошли к черту от выстрела, и, хотя она и меньше, ему трудно двигаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы драться с ней. Она направляет оружие в его лицо, и всё, что он может — выкручивать ствол из её рук. У него внутри всё сжимается, и он в полном отчаянии.

Он чувствует, как поднимается непонятное давление за глазами, незнакомое чувство, будто что-то пытается пробить невидимую стену. Ему интересно, нет ли у него внутримозгового кровоизлияния. Потом кажется, что та сила нашла крохотную трещину в стене, и она поддается, и вот безумный поток разносит стену на куски. Женщина задыхается, её правый глаз разбухает, как воздушный шар. Это он, он это делает, вливает энергию в её тело. Ее пистолет стреляет последний раз, когда её палец раздувается на курке. Она издает булькающий звук и замирает, а Дженсен отталкивает её от себя. Опухоли, она вся покрыта ими, бесформенные шишки на теле, некоторые даже больше, чем его кулаки. И если бы он уже не был в шоке, он думает, его бы вырвало от такого зрелища. 

Потом наступает тишина, или он совсем оглох, он точно не знает. Он кое-как протискивается обратно в фургон, обрезает ремни Элейны и прижимает её к груди, теряясь на мгновение в ощущении её бьющегося в сумасшедшем ритме сердечка, её такого маленького и хрупкого тела в его руках. Рукоятка его девятимиллиметрового пистолета скользкая от пота и крови, и его левая рука так сильно трясется, что он едва может удержать оружие. Он чувствует себя избитым, слабым, и голова кружится, но ничего не болит, боль постепенно отступает, сила Элейны прогоняет её. 

Он вылезает из фургона и видит человека, который всё еще держится на ногах.

— Дженсен, — произносит голос, который он узнал бы во сне. Он слышит его перед собой и по радио. Он поднимает голову и пистолет, и Клэй стоит перед ним с автоматом в руках. Дженсен чувствует, что его трясет, сила снова растет в его голове, готовится выбраться, ворваться в плоть Клэя, деформировать её до неузнаваемости, пока он не задохнется и не умрет. Его командир. Его друг, его брат. 

— Клэй, — говорит он, его голос срывается и доносится словно издалека. — Не... не останавливай меня. Пожалуйста.

Прямо за Клэем машина светится ярко-красным в полуденном солнце, как мираж. Он не хочет убивать Клэя. Не хочет, чтобы и Клэй стрелял в него. Он пытается поставить Элейну на землю, потому что не будет прикрываться ею, как щитом, но её маленькие руки и ноги крепко обнимают его, и она не позволяет оставить её.

Он видит движение за спиной Клэя: Рок и Кугар выходят из деревьев у основания холма, Кугар спотыкается, Рок почти что несет его. Блядь, он не хотел этого. На секунду он думает поднять свой девятимиллиметровый, сунуть под подбородок и нажать курок. Теперь он мутант, и у него было двадцать лет, чтобы подумать, что это для него значит. Но не может этого сделать. Не может допустить, чтобы это стало последним воспоминание о нём для Элейны.

— Твою мать, Дженсен! — матерится Клэй, и Дженсен понимает, что он что-то пропустил. — Мы не собираемся останавливать тебя, мы собираемся вытащить тебя отсюда.

Гул вертолета отдается в его груди, как барабанная дробь на параде, и ветер, поднятый лопастями винта, швыряет песок и мусор ему в глаза. Он хочет верить. Хочет думать, что он в безопасности, что команда защитит его. Клэй вешает пулемет на плечо и поднимает руку, прикрываясь, когда вертолет садится перед первым фургоном.

— Вперед, солдат! — приказывает Клэй. Кугар и Рок уже бегут. Дженсен делает шаг. Спотыкается. Бросает пистолет, обнимает Элейну обеими руками и бежит. Клэй ловит его через шесть шагов, поддерживает его, принимая вес Дженсена на себя. 

Вертолет слишком маленький, совсем не военного образца птичка. Сельскохозяйственный распылитель или полицейский, легкий как пушинка, один каркас, да и только. Одно место для пилота и два для пассажиров. Клэй пихает Дженсена в кресло, и он видит, как Рок делает то же с Кугаром с другой стороны. Дженсен инстинктивно пристегивается, тянет ремни так, чтобы пристегнуть Элейну к себе. Клэй становится на полозье шасси, хватается за ремни Дженсена, и Пуч взлетает. Мотор урчит, земля остается внизу, и последнее, что видит Дженсен перед тем, как потерять сознание — как пластиковая собачка на приборной панели кивает да-да-да.

***

Рок поднимает Кугара в вертолет, прижимает его к сиденью одной рукой, пока другой рукой дергает ремни безопасности вокруг его тела, пристегивает его, потом хватается за них. Пальцы Кугара всё еще подергиваются из-за шокеров, которыми охранники вырубили его, когда он лежал наверху с винтовками, пытаясь расчистить путь Дженсену ценой собственного побега. Он помнит укол прилетевших в него электродов, разряды электричества, бегущие по проводам, от которых дергалось всё тело. А потом там был Рок, выходящий из деревьев с другой стороны, пули разлетались в разные стороны, охранники дергались и падали.

Запах крови Дженсена такой густой в воздухе, но он становится слабее, когда вертолет взлетает. Глаза техника закрыты, маленькая девочка пристегнута к нему на сидении. Пуч резко поворачивает вертолет вправо, и голова Дженсена безвольно мотается по креслу, огнестрельная рана на затылке сочится кровью, которая стекает по шее и впитывается в ткань рубашки. Кугар отрывает полоску от своей футболки, сворачивает её и крепко прижимает к ране, чувствуя пульс Дженсена под пальцами.

Они летят. Отвратительно низко над деревьями, ниже уровня радара.

Кугар держится за Дженсена, пока они не приземляются. Клэй отстегивает Дженсена, и Рок отстегивает Кугара. Он уже твердо стоит на ногах, когда вылезает из вертолета. Пуч задерживается ненадолго с Дженсеном, забирает девочку у него ровно настолько, чтобы прилепить нашлепку из аптечки на входную и выходную раны в его боку и закрепить импровизированную повязку Кугара у него на голове. Дженсен стонет, когда девочку отбирают, и затихает, когда она снова оказывается рядом с ним.

Рок поджигает вертолет, и Клэй подгоняет бордовый минивэн. Они все загружаются, Элейна, Дженсен и Кугар на задних сиденьях, Рок в середине, Клэй на переднем сиденье, Пуч за рулем.

Они едут. Кажется, что вечность, из-за низкой скорости на объездных дорогах, двухполосных лент асфальта между стенами деревьев. Кугар прижимает Дженсена к груди, ребенок сидит с другой сторон. Никто не говорит.

Когда фургон останавливается, уже темно и перед ними забор. Клэй и Рок выбираются с болторезами и ножовками в руках.

— У нас есть время, — говорит Пуч и залезает назад с аптечкой и ярким фонарем. Он осматривает Дженсена, и Dios, Кугар не думал, что в человеке столько крови. Она пропитала бок и спину рубашки Дженсена, одежда Кугара липкая и тяжелая от неё, а девочкина еще хуже. Пуч, кажется, не находит ничего, кроме видимых ран, так что он вдевает нить в иголку, Кугар держит фонарь, а девочка — голову Дженсена, с серьезным выражением на лице. 

— Эй, малышка, не смотри, — говорит Пуч, когда зашивает затылок, но она всё равно смотрит. Они поворачивают Дженсена на бок, и он зашивает ему бок спереди, входное и выходное отверстия достаточно близко, пуля прошла только сквозь кожу и мышцы. Пуч закрепляет шов и вставляет новую нить в иголку, чтобы зашить выходную рану. Дженсен стонет и делает рваный вдох.

— Приготовься держать его, — предупреждает Кугара Пуч, и Кугар хватается за скользкую от крови кожу, готовится прижать Дженсена к сиденью. 

— Куг? — зовет Дженсен, пытаясь поднять голову. 

— Не двигайся, — говорит ему Кугар. Дженсен пытается рассмотреть, где он находится. Кажется, он растерян, но ему не больно, и Кугар вспоминает, что Дженсен рассказал ему о своей племяннице и мальчике со сломанной рукой. 

— Где мы? 

— На границе. Канада. Клэй и Рок делают для нас дыру в заборе. 

Дженсен расслабляется и улыбается.

— Бля. — Пуч вставляет иглу и протаскивает ее сквозь кожу. Дженсен даже не морщится, но смотрит на Пуча. 

— Пуч? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Пуч закатывает глаза.

— Спасаю твою задницу, идиот. Что ты собирался делать, бежать от копов и ищеек до самой Канады?

Дженсен издает смешок. Пуч хватает его за бедро, чтобы лежал спокойно.

— План был такой, да. И Кугар бы стрелял, чтобы расчистить нам путь. 

— Твой план был полная херня, — сообщает Пуч и заканчивает шов. — Какого черта ты ничего нам не сказал, Дженсен? Почему не попросил помочь?

Дженсен затихает, сжимает зубы.

— Джолин. Ваши жизни, ваши карьеры. 

— Твою мать, Дженсен, — вздыхает Пуч. — Вы же как семья, и ты, и Кугар. Думаешь, я мог бы жить, зная, что вы погибли в огне славы в самоубийственной попытке, как в каком-то дешевом боевике? Думаешь, любой из нас мог бы? И да, Джолин в бешенстве, но не из-за тебя. Она встретится с нами, как только у нас будет место для неё. 

— Прости, — шепчет Дженсен, и Пуч хмыкает. 

— За что? Что ты пошел за племянницей? Так и должно было быть, приятель. Никак иначе. Что мы пошли за тобой? Точно так же. Если кто и виноват, это система, которая забрала её. 

— Откуда вы узнали? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Что я не просто сбежал с Кугаром. Как вы нас нашли?

— Командование позвонило Клэю с приказом сообщить тебе, что у твоей племянницы «сменился статус» и твоя сестра пропала. Когда вы ушли, Клэй поднял такой скандал, и нас отправили за вами. И, чтоб ты знал. Мне кажется, он не шутил, когда говорил, как надерет тебе задницу. Мужик был вне себя. Я думаю, ты ранил его чувства. 

Дженсен морщится. Кугар сжимает его руку. Никто не будет бить Дженсена, пока он дышит. 

— Так вот, — продолжает Пуч, накладывая свежие повязки на дырки от пуль. — Мы прыгнули на ближайший рейс до Детройта, бросили приписанные тачки, украли машину и вертолет и поехали искать пробку на дороге. 

Боковая дверь открывается, и в проеме появляется голова Клэя.

— Дыра в заборе готова, пора выдвигаться. Мы пока еще не в безопасности.

Пуч в последний раз сжимает руку Дженсена и карабкается обратно на водительское сиденье. Клэй и Рок залезают в машину, и они едут.

***

Кугар вытирает волосы и выходит из душа. Дженсен называет отель «клоповником», но он лучше, чем большинство конспиративных квартир, где они ночевали во время миссий, и Кугар не знает точно, каких стандартов придерживается Дженсен. Может, всё дело в том, что его сестра и племянница провели в подобных местах уже десять дней, пока Лузеры и их гражданские женщины едут через Канаду на автобусах, поездах и иногда на самолетах. Никогда по прямой, никогда не путешествуют все вместе, хотя они умудряются собраться почти каждую ночь. Изначальный план Дженсена по уходу из страны был проще, но они потеряли всё, что было в багажнике их машины для бегства (одежду, запасные очки Дженсена, билеты, поддельные документы и два ноутбука), и это осложнило ситуацию, ведь нужно было время, чтобы всё заменить.

Кугар не против двигаться медленно. Дженсен поправляется; Пуч снял швы и объявил его годным для несложной работы, но Кугар всё еще замечает, как он морщится, когда идет слишком быстро или поднимает что-то слишком тяжелое.

Он открывает дверь ванной и выходит, полотенце на бедрах, мокрые волосы вьются вокруг шеи. Дженсен в кровати, их кровати, очки на носу, ноутбук на сложенной простыне у него на животе. Голые плечи и красивая кожа, он единственный мужчина, к которому Кугар хотел бы прикасаться, хотел бы, чтобы он к нему прикасался тоже. Он улыбается, медленной кривой улыбкой, и Дженсен поднимает взгляд, глаза широко открыты, будто он всё еще не может поверить, что Кугар хочет его. 

Полотенце падает, и Дженсен захлопывает ноутбук, чтобы положить его на прикроватный столик. 

— Куг... — начинает он, но Кугар уже на нём, карабкается по его телу, прижимает запястья к кровати, холодная вода с кончиков мокрых волос капает на лицо Дженсена, пока он не наклоняется прикусить его шею. 

— Бляяя, — стонет Дженсен и поворачивает голову для поцелуя, и Кугар целует, трется носом, облизывает, нежно прикусывает. С Дженсеном он чувствует себя сильным, он контролирует ситуацию. Он любит, как Дженсен теряет самообладание под его прикосновениями. 

— Кугар, Кугар, подожди... — Кугар замирает, ищет признаки боли на лице Дженсена. Дженсен облизывает губы, и Кугар видит нерешительность в его лице. Что-то не так. Он сделал что-то не так. Он отпускает запястья Дженсена и отодвигается, пульс грохочет в его ушах.

— Эй. — Дженсен садится и удерживает его, пока он не ушел с кровати. — Я просто... Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой одну секунду, хорошо?

Кугар кивает, но ему не легче; слова никогда не были его друзьями.

— Я должен быть уверен, — говорит Дженсен, глядя вниз, будто не может смотреть Кугару в глаза. — Когда мы это начали, ты был в ошейнике и только вышел из многолетней зависимости, и мне нужно знать, что ты хочешь этого. Меня. Что я не пользуюсь тобой. 

Кугар смотрит на Дженсена сердито, за то, что так низко о нем думает, хотя и признает, что его беспокойство оправдано.

— Карлос, — говорит Дженсен и, наконец, смотрит в глаза. — Чувак, я твой. Настолько, насколько ты меня хочешь. Я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Но если ты не чувствуешь того же, сейчас или потом, или когда-либо, ты только скажи, и я не буду надеяться на... это. На нас. Но я всегда прикрою тебя. — Это твердое обещание. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы добыть, что тебе нужно. Свободу, деньги, документы, что угодно. Что угодно. 

— Дженсен, — вздыхает Кугар и притягивает его к себе, прижимается своим лбом к его. — Я не хочу свободу. Я хочу тебя.

Он понятия не имеет, как свобода может выглядеть или что он будет с ней делать. 

— Ох, слава богу, — смеется Дженсен и целует Кугара. Они падают на кровать вместе, и это, это стоило всего.

 

_Прим. 1. Gato (исп.) — кот_

_Прим. 2.[Семейка Брейди](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B8)_

_Прим. 3. Здесь игра слов. Cougar — Кугар в переводе с английского — пума_

_Прим. 4. Lo siento — исп. мне жаль, извини_

_Прим. 5. Coyote — устойчивое значение, проводник, который переводит нелегальных иммигрантов из Мексики в США._

_Прим. 6. Кинсеаньера — исп.[quinceañera](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0), в странах Латинской Америки возраст совершеннолетия девочек, символизирующий переход от подросткового возраста к взрослой жизни. Кинсеаньера празднуется в день пятнадцатилетия. _

_Прим. 7. Mierda! — исп. Дерьмо!_


End file.
